Between Blood and Friendship
by huejaded965
Summary: Coming to Inaba was a fresh start for the Hitamis - living with their long lost relatives, their own flesh and blood - however strange things began to happen. What would life take them as they involve themselves with a group of people call friends? Revised; Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Everything was engulfed with the colour of red blood crimson flames. The air reeks of burnt wood, scorched concrete and, regrettably, the smell of flesh burn to a crisp. Only black was seen as it burned everything that stood in their way.

Two children could only stood and watch, gaping in disbelief at the building that they used to call home; the fire continued to spread its havoc leaving nothing but ashes and what seemed to be remnants of the used-to-be-home. Fear as well as sorrow was evident on their faces. Both were shocked, unable to say anything but merely stare at the residue and debris from the fire that took away what were theirs.

_Would things be different if the four of them really did come to the park? Can their lives be saved?_

_What if they just stay at home? Would the fire take place?_

_If so, would they die in the same way as them? At least, as a family, in each other's arms?_

The sound of sirens broke their trance-like state, snapping out from the upsetting thoughts that filled their minds. So many questions revolved around them that they wanted to ask but had yet to seek the answers that have not been solved.

Consciousness involuntarily started to lose control. They could no longer stand on their own two feet, let alone standing straight. Their body started to weaken, head spinning like mad and before they knew it, darkness had already engulfed their vision. And what seemed to be soft ground acted as their landing.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

* * *

7 years later...

**Monday, April 12, 2011**

"Are you sure you want to leave, dear?"

A middle aged woman was sitting on her chair, drinking her tea that afternoon. While sitting in front of her was a teenage boy with ashen gray hair, also drinking the tea he personally served for them both.

"Yes, I am sure," the boy replied firmly.

"I have already discussed over this matter with her and she agreed. For 7 years all of you had taken care of us well and for that I am truly grateful. However, we are both mature and capable enough of being independent. We can take care of ourselves."

"Besides," he gave a reassuring smile. "There is uncle Ryoutaro and his daughter."

The woman closed her eyes, as if trying to hold her tears, unhappy with what she was hearing. "...If that is your decision, I can't stop you both." She revealed a pair of sadden eyes but gave a weak smile anyway. "I'm going to miss you both, especially the children. Make sure to take care of yourselves. Also, give my regards to Doujima-san."

"Of course. I will take my leave now, ma'am." The boy stood up, bowed slightly at his caretaker and exited through the nearby door. As he closed the door behind him, he saw a feminine figure leaning on one wall.

"Are you ready to go?" the ecru-haired girl greeted.

He smiled gently at the girl. "I assume you have already packed up our things seeing as you are here." He then ruffles her hair, revealing a self-satisfied smile. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Aww... Jun-nii, don't do that!" she pouted and glare at him while fixing her disheveled hair. "C'mon, we should meet the others! They would probably hate us if we don't say our goodbyes to them." The girl grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

"Jan, slow down would you?" the boy managed to say but was ignored. It was futile to stop her and he ended up being dragged instead of walking.

-Oukami Orphanage-

"Junhae, Janelle! Do you guys really have to go?" one of the children whined.

"Yes, we have to guys. But I'm sure we'll pay you guys a visit when we're in the area." Janelle turned to her brother. "Isn't that right, Jun?"

Junhae nodded. "Of course we will, I promise you that. Therefore, do not be sad. Remember to be good to each other and help Ms. Yuan as well. I will be expecting a lot from you." Defying his usual composed self, he gave them a simple thumbs-up, like when a salesman does when promoting a product. In his case, he did it quite miserably.

All of the children were surprised to see his silly stunt at first, considering it's the first and last time they ever great to see him show any sort of affection, but started laughing when Junhae coughed as a way to lessen the embarrassment. The gloomy air changed to a spirited one. But it didn't last long as sobs were beginning to be heard.

"It's alright," Janelle comforted the orphans. "Group hug, everyone! You too, Jun-nii!" Junhae gave out a tired sigh but joins the group hug as well, although stiff.

It was a heart breaking moment when they leave the orphanage with heavy hearts. Glancing back and waving the final goodbye at the children for the last time, they made their way towards the train station. The distance from the orphanage to the station was a short fifteen minutes walk. With them were only two bags, one each since they don't have many personal belongings. Both of them stayed muted, thinking to themselves what lies ahead for them as they finally leave the one place they had spent their entire life in.

"I'm gonna miss those guys," spoke Janelle suddenly, breaking the forlorn silence.

Her male counterpart nodded, agreeing with her. "We should visit them soon. We've made a promise, do we not?"

"Definitely! I wonder what uncle Ryoutaro and his daughter be like... Hope she's cute!"

Junhae sighed. "We will find out when we get there," he replied jadedly. Janelle with her cute... err... complex surely took a lot out of him.

* * *

Upon entering the MRT train, the siblings took the unoccupied seats and comfortably adjusting themselves. They had a nice view from where they were seated and watch the scenery as the train starts to move. Their destination is Inaba - their uncle's home town.

It seems that it would took a while for them to reach the town. Passing the time by, Junhae fished out a book and began reading it. Whereas Janelle plugged her earphones in her ears and turned on her mp3-player. As time elapses, finally they reached Inaba. Lifting their bags and paying the fee for the ride, the Hitamis exited the train. It was already late once they stepped outside. There aren't many people as well, as if the town was deserted.

"Are we... Uh. Early?" Janelle turned to her brother. It was quite strange. They did mentioned they were going to be late. Junhae nodded in agreement. He looked at his trusty wristwatch, wondering if it was broken but apparently, it did not. The time shown indicated it was already 4:27pm.

All of a sudden, a screeching sound of tyres was hear. It came from an old SUV car. The driver's door was then opened and it revealed a man who seems to be in his early 40s that wore a grey shirt and loosely bound tie. He had an apologetic expression on his face.

"Did I make you two wait?" the man asked solemnly. "I was busy with work."

"...Is he talking to us?" Janelle whispered to her sibling. The man, who overheard her, was clearly taken aback. Somewhat disappointed he had not been remembered.

Junhae gave a quick smack on his sister's head for her thick headedness, which she obviously didn't see it coming. "I apologise for her rudeness, uncle." Junhae gave a guiltless smile, ignoring his squinting sister who was still rubbing her sore area. "She can be quite... troublesome."

"I used to change your diapers..." he mumbled to himself and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm Doujima Ryoutaro. As he said, I'm your uncle, the one who's going to take care of you both. It's a bit late but," he gave a smile. "Welcome to Inaba District."

-Shopping District-

For the rest of the ride home the three had made an ongoing conversation with Janelle, like a curious cat she is, asking a lot of questions about the small town they are going to live in. Doujima, of course, tried his best to give a good explanation to her.

"Is it just you and your daughter living in the house?" Junhae suddenly asked as they were talking animatedly about Nanako, their little cousin, which Janelle wanted to meet so badly.

"Ah... Guess I forgot to mention about him." Seeing a puzzled expression on both teens' features, Doujima began to explain. "We'll, his name is Souji. He's your cousin from your father's side. Like you two, he'll be staying with us. He's about your age so I know that you three will get along just fine."

"While I'm at it, just think of us as one big family." He gave a reassuring smile. "I've already told him about this so feel free to do what you want."

"Alright!" Janelle cheered. "We finally get to talk to someone our own age for a change, huh, Jun?" She turned to Junhae, who was watching the scenery outside with his cheek resting on his hand. "Are you even listening?" She asked, pouting at his lack of attention. "Hey -"

"We're here," Doujima informed them as he parked his car. He then turned to the teenagers, realising he forgot to mention their room. "Since I didn't expect a crowd, you two would've to share then rooms. You're with my daughter," he said to Janelle and then turned to Junhae, "and you'll be with Souji.

"I get to share a room with Nanako?!" the teenage girl squealed in delight. "Bonus!" She exited the car and quickly enters the house, unaware of her belongings she had left.

Junhae let out an exasperate breath before turning to the bewildered older man. "Don't mind her." He opened his side of the door and brought out their bags after letting himself out. '_An errand boy, huh?' _Junhae thought, quite believing he was reduced to being one at the moment.

-Doujima's Residence-

Apparently what Janelle had hoped for a cute cousin was, unfortunately, right. Once she opened the door to the household, she immediately approaches poor Nanako. The little girl was, of course, startled by the sudden burst of personal bubble.

"Hi there, Nanako-chan~ Can I call you Nana-chan? My name's Janelle and we're cousins! Isn't that great? We're going to be sooo close together! I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

The teenager didn't give the girl any chance to reply, she was giddy. Clearly evident in her powder blue eyes sparkling radiantly.

"Janelle," spoke a commanding voice out of the blue. "Do you not see you are frightening the girl?" Emerging from the door was an unhappy Junhae, and looking rather displeased as well of his sister's actions. "And aren't you forgetting something?" He showed his sister her bag.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Janelle stood up and went to retrieve her things. Nanako quickly ran up the stairs, hiding away from the two strangers. "Now look what you did," Janelle blamed the brother as she saw this, "you scared her!"

"Isn't that your fault?" Junhae countered back while he nonchalantly take off his shoes. The girl, who was technically guilty as charged, deny it. "Hmm?" He averts his attention to the stairs, hearing footsteps climbing down from it. As it does out, a teenager with gray hair and matching gray eyes appeared. With him was Nanako hiding behind him.

"Are you by any chance some salesperson? We're not buying anything if that's what you're after."

. . .

After fully explaining the misunderstanding that had occurred earlier on, the Hitami twins properly introduced their selves and this time, with Janelle not being overly too excited as before. This Nanako was grateful. But the fact the two of them will be sharing her room, she shouldn't let her guard down, as a precaution that is.

The kindred familiarise with each other exclude Doujima who had to return to work that night. Seeing as tomorrow is a school day, the children decided to hit the hay for the day - Souji with Junhae and Nanako with Janelle.

"What do you think of this town, Souji?" Junhae suddenly strike up a conversation as he arranged the pillows on the seemingly, comfortable, darkish coloured sofa. Originally it was to be Souji's room so he didn't want to be selfish. Besides, back in the orphanage, he was used to sleeping on the sofa-like bed so it wasn't a bother.

"I just got here yesterday so I don't know much," said boy answered as he gave his cousin the spare blanket resting his on the bed. "But the air here's refreshing, unlike the city."

"Heh, true." As he finished with his arrangement, Junhae decided to take a seat first to measure its coziness.

"Comfy?" Souji asked, considering the idea of switching their places. As a city boy, sleeping on a sofa could very much cause the body to be sore all morning.

Junhae nodded and comfortably tucked himself on the sofa, showing him it was fine as it is. "Do not worry yourself. Worry about not being able to wake up for tomorrow." He suppressed a yawn. "I think it's time we get ourselves some shut eye."

The teenager nodded in agreement and tucked himself as well. "Good night," Souji muttered as well as he heard him saying those words to him.


	3. Chapter 2: Transfer Students

**I'll be introducing a couple of OCs to make the story flow as I wanted. This occasionally evolves around Junhae rather than Janelle though but it'll be balanced.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Transfer Students**

* * *

'Vague' was one word Junhae used to describe the foreign place he found himself in.

The cold ground he felt, the thick mist that filled the area, the familiar strange smell; definitely not his room. Junhae groggily stood up and began to examine his surroundings. A set of tiles extended in front of him and what seemed to be boxed-like patterns acting as its wall. He have to move forward though, behind him had no path.

Time passed yet the route he took never did change. The boy is starting to run out of breath now. He paused. Had he become delirious or the feeling of being watched is real? Junhae couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

Abruptly, a voice began to speak - breaking the everlasting silence. It was neither male nor female: **"You want to know the truth...?"**

The way those words were said, it was quite disturbing, making Junhae feel anxious as a resultant. Does it mean this person knows his past? Then how? It's better for him to ponder about it later. Peculiar sounds that he heard earlier are now clearer, louder. It turns out to be aggravated moans. The urge to flee was stirring inside of him. He has to get away.

**"If so, then try to catch me..."**

And run he did. Not only did those words disturbing, its attempt to incite him was evident. He knew better than to submit. The sudden pace that he once had was halted as a red tiled square appeared, blocking the path - a dead end. Such a predicament it is, the situation wasn't in favor of him. The fog is also making things worse.

Calming himself, Junhae began to think rationally in order to find a way out of his current state. He then neared the wall fingering its surface hoping a hidden passage could be found. There was no click but instantly he got pulled in.

Nearly stumbling from the sudden jerk, Junhae realized he had reached the other side of the wall. He was relieved that he chose the right decision. But things weren't that simple. A shadow not of his own was seen as he glanced down the floor. Instantly he turns on his heels, guarding up against who knows what, but nothing is in sight. The moment he returned to his position, a figure appeared before him.

**"You should not be here."**

Somehow Junhae expected to hear that very same voice as before but instead, this one is different. Its voice was cunning, similar to a man, different from the he-she voice. He couldn't see the figure clearly but he could make out that it was floating.

**"Go back."**

The figure extended out an arm and started to hover towards him. Naturally one would back away but for Junhae, apparently he didn't. He just couldn't. Junhae only stare at the figure until it finally came face-to-face, standing in front of him. With held breath, a body that dares not to move; Junhae was too stunned. It places its hand onto the boy's head and uttered some sort of incantation in a foreign word he couldn't even make out of.

One thing for sure, darkness immediately occupied his vision.

* * *

**Wednesday, April 13, 2011**

Junhae woke up with a jolt and drenched in his own sweat. He tried to recall back his dream but a throbbing pain welcomes him instead. _'It'll come back, eventually...' _he assured himself as the pain finally subsides.

Though dazed, the teenager managed to lift his body from the sofa and made his way to the bathroom. He then took out his toothbrush and paste from the cupboard as he neared the sink. Staring at the mirror, he saw his own reflection; messy dull hair, sleep deprived eyes and a weary look. Junhae chuckled, slightly amused. His appearance actually reminded him of his sister when she's cranky.

Once finished with his business Junhae came out from the bathroom completely dressed in his new school uniform, a dark coloured uniform with checkered design at the neckline. Perhaps he is the last one to ever wake up that morning. The smell of bacon and eggs seems to waft even upstairs.

"Morning," Junhae greeted as the others came into view. "Where's uncle?" noticing the older man wasn't in sight.

"You just missed him," answered Janelle who was enjoying herself with the cooked breakfast, "He's at work." Her brother raised an eyebrow at this. "...What?"

"Quite rare for you to wake up early in the morning," he explained, more to sarcasm, while he took a seat himself besides Souji. Apparently the teenager had finished with his share of food. "Suppose you'd be showing us around at your school?" It was their first day at Yasogami High after all.

Souji nodded and then turned to Nanako. "Want to show them too?" Considering she was the one who showed him the way during his first day, at least she won't be lonely in the morning. The little girl only shook her head. "We'll be on our way, then."

. . .

Unlike yesterday the sun could be seen though there are clouds concealing the mighty warm light. Janelle, being the lively one in the group, led the course of conversation as the teens made their way to school as guided by Souji. The trio seems to be getting along with each other as if lost bonds have finally reunited. At least that's what Junhae could describe close to miracle.

Out of nowhere, a screeching sound was heard from behind. They swung their heads back and found a boy, dressed in their school uniform, was riding his bicycle in full speed. He tried to decelerate but its brake didn't connect. The boy ended up crashing into a trash can with his head landing in first. He cried out a desperate plea of help, struggling to free himself from the uncomfortable place to be.

Bystanders only ignored the boy, pretty much seen it as a daily basis. Newcomers such as the trio seemed to be the ones who put an effort in helping him. Janelle is the first to rush at the boy. Then it was followed by the boys after giving each other similar looks of uncertainty, an uncalled attention for the stranger.

"You're a life saver!" the boy thanked the three, mostly goes to the boys despite the fact Janelle was the trigger. "...Seta, right?" he asked for confirmation, seeing that Souji is one of them. He then stood up, noticing two others with him. "Who're you? Especially you, lovely lady?" he winked at Janelle which in turn gave her a slight red face.

"I suggest you to stop your indecent approach," Junhae spoke up, eyeing threateningly at the boy; "specifically, to my imouto."

The boy held out his hands in defence. He was about to introduce himself properly but the trio had moved forward, continuing their way to school. "Hey, wait!" he hurried himself, not forgetting his worn out transport, and catch up to them.

-Yasogami High School-

Finally reaching the school campus, Souji and Yosuke - the boy they met earlier turns out to be a classmate of his - showed the siblings the way to the faculty office before going to their classroom. Apparently the Hitamis, the class and schedule as given, are to be different from their cousin. On the bright side, the second year classes are located on the first floor so there is the likelihood of them meeting each other.

The bell then rang indicating the time for homeroom. As the siblings went through the corridor to their respective building, a laidback yet stern old man was waiting at the entrance of Class 2-3. The man noticed the two and beckons them to come towards him.

"You two must be the transfer student," he greeted, giving a welcoming smile. "I'm your homeroom tutor, Mr. Ozema. Let's go inside."

Trailing behind him, the pair entered the classroom. They expected a lively class judging from the noises they heard outside but the opposite occurs. A quiet class greeted them, though whispers could still be heard amongst the students. This made Janelle nervous as a result from the uncomfortable stares she felt. Whereas her brother stayed composed, ignoring their tug on his sleeve.

"All right class, settle down. We will be having two transferees joining us. They're new to this town so lend a helping hand every now and then. Well, introduce yourself young ones."

Junhae, as the older sibling, started first, smiling for the sake of first impressions. "My name is Hitami Junhae and this is my sister, Janelle." Said girl waved shyly and gave a small smile as a reply. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintances," he bowed slightly.

"Please take care of us!" ended Janelle with a quick bow as well.

Immediately girls draw near them. Some squealed in delight and compliments are made along the way. Good looks sometimes act as a burden. Junhae managed to keep his sister away from the ghastly mob by glaring at them; some were taken aback but still, confront them.

"Leave those two alone," ordered the tutor strictly, "and please do not cause them any further inconveniences. Hitamis," he turned to the siblings, motioning his hand at the empty seats behind the blue and shady lilac haired boys, "your seats are behind Ichijou's and Kyomura's."

-Class 2-3-

"That's it for today." At that, Mr. Ozema left.

Putting away the school supplies in their bag, Junhae and Janelle proceeded to leave the class but the two boys sitting in front of them approaches. Also with them is a friend.

"Hey," the blue haired boy greeted. "You two are going home already? We haven't introduces ourselves yet!"

"Umm... Sorry," Janelle apologized causing her to receive a strange look from Junhae. No one is at fault frankly.

"Aww, Kou. Look what you did!" the lilac boy voiced out.

"What's wrong with being friendly, huh, Kage?"

The brunet came up and smacked both heads to break off their minor dispute. "I'm sorry for the both of them." He gave a tired look. "They can be idiots all the time but they're good people." Both boys retorted at his statement which the brunet ignored instead. "The name's Nagase Daisuke. The blue haired goofball is Ichijou Kou and that other guy is Kyomura Kage," he gestured at the two.

"I'm no goofball -" "And I'm not 'that other guy' either!"

The only girl in the group giggled at their comeback before beaming widely. "Well, we're the Hitami twins! I'm Janelle and he's Junhae. Just call us by our first name." She crossed her arms and frowned, "It's confusing if you call either of us 'Hitami' when you really meant the other one."

"I like what you think girl!" Kage remarked. "That's the same for us then."

"Anyways..." Kou began, turning his attention to Junhae. His eyes filled with anticipation. "Would you be interested in joining the basketball club?"

Before he could even reply, the other two followed in suit.

"If you're not interested, why not try the soccer club?" "If you're not interested in both, you could try the swimming club though."

"...I will keep my options wide for a while." Junhae then turned to his sister, bearing in mind their meet-up with Souji. "Perhaps we should go now."

"Think about it, 'kay?"

Saying their goodbyes to their new acquaintances, the siblings exited the area as well to fetch Souji. It looks like he had made some friends; he was talking to two new faces outside the classroom.

"Hey there, Souji. Who're your friends?" Janelle called out as they neared him and notices the boy from earlier as well as a brunette. "Quite popular aren't you?"

"You do know you should introduce yourself first before other?" interrupt Junhae, lecturing her about basic etiquettes. But she pretends to not hear it. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintances. My name is Hitami Junhae and this is my sister, Janelle," he introduced their selves and deliberately ignores Yosuke in the process. "Might I know your name?"

"Uhh... Satonaka Chie," the brunette replied, evident she is not used to the formalities. "Nice to meet you too..."

"What about me?!" Yosuke exclaims and successfully gains the others' attention. "I'm the one who's going to treat you guys, remember?"

Hearing this, Janelle couldn't help but feel excited. "Really?" Free food does sounds wonderful. "Let's go!"

-Junes Food Court-

"This is where you were planning to treat us...?" Chie exclaimed unhappily. The fact of being treated to octopus balls instead of the promised food isn't that appealing. "Why did you have to drag us to your place? There's no beefsteak here!"

"We can't go to that steak house since you hopped on the freeloader train too," Yosuke explained calmly. "And it's not really my place or anything." Noticing the three relatives has black expressions; he puts his attention to them. "Oh, umm... Sorry for leaving you guys out."

"You know, I came from the capital, like you did. My dad got assigned as the manager of this mall when it first opened, so our family moved here about half a year ago... So, as a welcome for you three, I'll treat Satonaka as well."

Said girl nodded. "Okay, I get it. But after this place opened, I hardly go to the local district anymore. A lot of shops over there started closing as well..."

"But it's not like it's all because this place opened though," Yosuke defended, causing the brunette to realize her mistake and apologize for her statement. "It's Konishi-senpai!" he suddenly exclaimed happily and stood up, excusing himself from the other.

"Who's that? His girlfriend or something?" Souji asked, watching the two talking to each other.

The girl is wearing a white long-sleeve shirt covered by what seemed to be an apron and pale blue jeans. She seems to be tired but pretty nonetheless.

"Meh, you wished! She's just his senpai," Chie explained. "Her name's Konishi Saki-senpai. Her family owns the liquor shop. As I told you before, they also closed down the store and since then, she's been working here."

"...Must be hard for her," Janelle spoke, feeling sympathetic for the older girl.

"Business is business," her brother voiced bluntly.

"You there, you're the new transfer students?" interrupted a feminine voice suddenly. It belonged to the senior approaching their table. Receiving a nod, she continued. "He just got thrown in this town a while ago, so he doesn't have that many friends yet. Be nice to him, okay?" She added, "Hana-chan is a pretty frivolous person but if he annoys you, you can just say it straight to his face, alright?"

"Of course." "No, I couldn't." "Sure?" came the three's reply.

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" mentioned boy panicked.

The older girl just smiled, revealing it was a joke which her junior wasn't happy about it. "Well, I'd better run. Later." With that, she waved at them and went back to work.

"A daughter of an old liquor shop and the son of the department store's manager..." Chie began with a mischievous approach. "The passionate and forbidden love! Right?"

"You...!" The boy blushed vigorously. "Stupid, it's not like that!"

"Since you're worried, I'll tell you 'something good' then." Chie mimic a dark tone, "Do you know about 'The Midnight Channel'? If you watch a turned-off television alone at midnight on a rainy say while looking at your reflection on the screen, another person will show up instead..." She then paused for a dramatic moment. "They say that person is your soul mate."

"That is utterly nonsense, who would believe such a thing?" Junhae gazed incredulously at Chie. He believes rational facts than ridiculous ones.

Surprisingly, Yosuke agrees with him. "I'm amazed you still believe in those childish rumours."

"Chi-childish, you say?" The brunette abruptly stood up, fuming. She could accept the ashen boy's words but being called a child, it's clearly pushing it. "You don't believe me!?"

"Looks like the clouds are getting a bit strange..." Souji commented, hoping it would change the topic. Unfortunately this gave an idea to the girl.

Chie looked up at the darkening sky and decided. "Everyone, go ahead and check it out tonight, okay?! It's going to rain sometime tonight. You're up for it as well, right, transfer students?!"

"It's Seta -"

"And Hitamis."

"Seta-kun and Hitamis as well! Everyone try checking it out for sure!"


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

* * *

Needless to say that night, droplets of water have fallen down from the sky as rain – soaking the surface of those that hinders them from reaching the earth. Three cousins gathered in Souji's room to attempt what Chie had 'ordered' them to do. It was quite crammed but it's the only option. They didn't want to involve Nanako and absolutely not disturbing a sleeping Doujima in the living room.

The time has finally come as the clock strikes midnight. The teenagers attempt to stare at their reflection on the blackened screen but nothing happened after a moment in time passed. It definitely won't work anytime soon.

"Yeah, right…" Souji resignedly places his hands on his hips.

The other two nodded in agreement with Janelle being the first to retreat, letting out a yawn as she went to sit at the couch.

Just when they had lost all interest, the TV suddenly light up. It showed a figure of a girl with shoulder-length hair. The amazing shock is that she wore their school uniform. The image is distorted but it looked like someone that they knew.

A voice then suddenly spoke: **"I art thou."**

It somewhat resonated inside the room but it seems that the boys could only hear the voice. They were acting strangely – there is this feel of intensified energy surging inside their minds.

**"Thou art I."**

This time the boys gripped their head in pain, it's as if the voice is overwhelming. "H-hey, are you guys okay?" Janelle panicked, having no idea why they were acting that way.

**"Ye who shalt open the door…"**

Unconsciously they extended their hand towards the small screen. By an unknown force, they are sucked in. Fortunately the TV is small causing both boys to collide their faces with each other. With their free hand, they grab its side and pull themselves out, bumping onto the table with a thud as a result.

"What the hell just happened?" Souji grumbles, recovering from his shock.

Junhae stared at the electronic device, not blinking one wink. "Isn't that Konishi-senpai?" he whispered under his breath.

"A-are you guys alright?" Janelle managed. She didn't budge one bit from her position. "That must've had hurt. I'm sorry…" Feeling helpless, the girl breaks down on the floor and cry.

Junhae quickly stood up and went towards his sister. "It's okay, it's not your fault," he comforted her, stroking her head to lessen her self-reproach.

"Yeah, I'm alright. See?" Souji offered her a smile. "Let's get some sleep. I'll ask the guys about this tomorrow."

"Sleep here Jan, it's already late." Junhae then stood up, walking towards the closet to take out a spare blanket. "Bed," he pointed at Souji's bed and turns to him for his approval which he nodded. Janelle was reluctant to accept the offer but eventually complied as her brother settle on the floor, making the blanket as his makeshift bed. Though a bizarre night, at least they have some shut eye.

-?-

Opening his eyes, Junhae once again found himself in another peculiar place. This time fog ceased to exist in the area. It was replaced by blue, blue and blue – the color of exceeding blue, too much of it. He felt himself sitting quite comfortably on a chair, assuming he's in a car judging from the interior he analyzed similar to those of a limousine. Apparently he is not alone.

Sitting across a table from him is a balding man. He has this long nose, eyes that seems to bulge and what might be oddly pointed ears. The man sat with his head bent down, supported by his hands. To top it off, he has this Cheshire-like grin that must have give anyone who saw it shivers. Besides him is a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair, passable as near-white, cut short and golden eyes. The woman had a blue suit on and wields a book in her hands. Similar as the man, her eyes too are closed.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The man glanced up, "Ah, it seems that we have a guest. It seems you have an intriguing destiny as well." He releases an eerie chuckle. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"I shall accompany you on your travels," spoke the woman, curving her lips into an impish smile. "I am called Lisanne."

"I too am pleased to make your acquaintances, sir, madam." Somehow Junhae's words flow out naturally, thanks to years of practicing conventional decorum though. "But if I may ask where exactly am I and why am I here?"

The strange man chuckled again at his query. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those bounded by contract may enter."

"Contract?" the boy repeated. "I do not recall of ever signing one."

"Ah, but you did. The path you had chosen has triggered the contract and thus, you are bound by it." The man's explanation however didn't make any sense to him. "All things will end up where they belong. Do not worry my boy. Put that aside," he gave what looks to be a friendly smile, "I still haven't heard your name yet."

Junhae sat there dumbfounded but quickly recovered. "I apologize for my rudeness," he bowed slightly at the two beings. "My name is Hitami Junhae."

"An interesting name and quite a manner," Igor chuckled, lips remained twitching upward managing a smirk. "I like you m'boy. And for that, why not take a look at your future shall we?" He waves his hand as if touching an invisible screen and a set of cards appears out of nowhere.

"But I must tell you," the card starts spinning before lying flat on the table in some sort of pattern, "the future is simultaneously one thing we have no control over and yet attempt to manipulate in whatever fashion possible. In a way, fortune telling is one method of attempting to do that."

"True, there may be no meaning in it. Still, I feel that there is worth in having general idea of what we might be facing. After all, at least you can be prepared for what awaits." Junhae nodded at this. "Each reading is done with the same set of cards and yet the results are always different. Life follows the same principles, does it not?"

_'To put it simple, fate does not change us but us in fate does,' _the teenager thought, making sense in it all.

As if by magic, the man lifted two fingers to reveal one card from the upper left. The card is in Romanian numbered 20. "The 'Judgment.' This card represents 'faith' and 'transformation'. The card that indication the future beyond that is…" Another card was flipped and it showed an image of a sun with a face. "The 'Sun.' It seems that new beginnings will occur in the near future."

"How very interesting…" The strange man – Igor – raised an eyebrow at the conclusion. "It seems that you will face doubts with what you stand against. With your own voice, you can rise above. New opportunities will start to arise throughout this journey." The cards then vanished as it was summoned. "In the next few days, you will return here."

"…My journey in life?" Junhae is too confused now. "Why do I have to return?" In spite of this, his queries are ignored.

"The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the fundamentals in your existence do not happen, your outcome may go astray forever. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

"I'm afraid I have no need for any assistance either from you or anyone else," he countered back. In all his life, he never felt the help of others. It isn't necessary.

"Oh, but each and everyone requires guidance. Do they not? Even if one does not become aware of their needs." The man's statement caused Junhae to become speechless, his words has some truth in it. "You will understand better in the fullness of time. For now, be aware to not let go of the chance that life have yet to give. In time my boy, you will not regret it."

At that point, his eyes started to get heavy. Slowly the scene faded and Junhae began to lose his consciousness, drifting off to a long awaited sleep.

* * *

**Thursday, April 14, 2011**

-Yasogami High School-

"What? You went into the TV?!"

School had finished for the day and currently, the teens gathered at Souji's class to discuss last night's events. It was too much of a coincidence having the same soul mate they saw on the Midnight Channel. What Junhae thought of the girl being Konishi-senpai is shared with Chie. On the other hand, the boys' statement about being sucked into the TV may have been quite difficult for them to believe.

"Did you see anything?" Chie turned to Yukiko, another classmate of Souji's that the Hitamis had the pleasure to meet. "You know, on that Midnight Channel we've been talking about."

The prominent girl shook her head. "Sorry, Chie. I have to go now," her friend apologized suddenly. Her family business – the Amagi Inn – is after all getting busy. Being the next heir means she must learn how to manage it as well as play a role in contributing her energy in helping the inn. They all just watched her go, understanding her situation.

"But seriously man," continued Yosuke with their earlier topic. "Were you so scared that you thought you were going into the TV or anything like that? It sounds mighty unlikely. What'd happen if it's a bigger one…?"

-Junes' Electronic Appliances Department-

"We're seriously doing it?!" said an incredulous Yosuke. "But still, how can you believe in something stupid like that?"

"Why not? You're the one who said it and look at what you got for trying it out. But," Chie pointed at the largest TV set, "it's HUGE! So expensive! Who would buy something like this?!" amazed at how certain people could afford one.

Be of the same mind, an idea popped inside the brunettes head. The pair dramatically draws out their hand and pressed onto the monitor's surface. As expected, the impossible really is the impossible. Yosuke then began promoting the products as a way of forgetting the awkward and silly stunt. Of course, this excluded the other three.

Janelle sweatdropped, "We're being forgotten quite easily." She then turned to the two relaxed boys and notices they are staring at the enormous TV, wondering if it would work like last night. "You guys should try it since no one's looking."

Glancing at each other and sharing a knowing nod, they neared the electrical device. Janelle gasped when the extended hands tapping onto the screen really went in the TV… for the second time!

"And Seta –" Yosuke stared in disbelief at the trio's direction, witnessing a live display of hands going all the way through the screen. "H-his hand… Just went into the TV?!"

"A-awesome!" marveled Chie as she saw it too. "What kind of function is that?"

"Can you guys go deeper?" asked Janelle curiously.

Hearing this, the best of knowing is trying. And they DID. This causes Yosuke to panic whereas Chie was too impressed to say anything.

"Cool! I wanna try it out!" Janelle squeezed in, definitely forgetting the situation they are in. This is why curiosity killed the cat. In this case, them – not literally.

"C-crap! You're gonna make me wet myself!" wailed Yosuke, unbearable of handling the pressure.

"You're gonna what?!" exclaimed the now panicked Chie. Tough luck; voices can now be heard. "Someone's coming! What now?!" She tried dragging the brunet to hide themselves but accidentally bumped the trio instead, causing all of them to enter the TV simultaneously.

-TV World-

Crossing over to the other side of the TV is not a very good experience for some. At least most of them had a painful landing. The lucky ones, like Janelle had a soft one – Junhae's back, which he find it very uncomfortable and twice more painful than the rest of them.

"Is everyone hurt?" Souji voiced out, ensuring all of them are present.

The group of teenagers looked around their surroundings. It seems that they arrived at what seemed to be a studio, but the entire are is filled up with fog.

"Where are we?" Chie asked the vital question that everyone would very much like to know. "What is this place... some kind of attraction?" she blurted out, still believing they're in Junes.

"I don't think this is an ordinary studio…" Janelle tugged onto her brother's arm, afraid what Souji has said is true. "I think we're inside the TV."

"No way!" Chie freaked at him, refusing to believe the nonsense he spewed. "How'd we get in here anyway? I don't see an entrance anywhere!"

"Everyone, just calm down," Junhae snapped the panicking teenagers' frenzy. Anxiety is clearly evident in each teen but that doesn't mean they should fret over it. "From what it appears to be, there is neither an entrance nor an exit. We should look around."

Souji, another sane person, agrees with him. "I guess we need to think of a way to get out of here first. I can't really see through this fog," he admitted, "but for now let's take whichever path we can."

Just when a small sense of security surrounds them, sudden footsteps were heard coming from in front of them. It showed a slight bulky figure. The fog, however, makes it difficult for them to see but the figure is getting closer, looming towards the group.

Immediately all break into a sprint and ran. They couldn't care less where they headed, the important thing is to get away. However, due to this, the group got separated – the siblings with each other and Souji with his friends.

-With the Hitamis-

"It's official, we're lost…" Janelle finally said after a certain moment in time passed. They had wander off, trying to find the way out from the unfamiliar whereabouts they are in and pursuit the others. To no avail, the same sequence – climbing up and down the stairways – was repeated. It is as if they were walking in circles. She then stopped their stroll, turning to her brother. "How'd we get separated again?"

"Because you ran the opposite direction," Junhae answered while still in his pace. "And since I'm your brother, I have to follow you."

"It's not my fault I lack sense of direction!" she huffed before catching up with him. "But seriously, where are we?"

Before she could hear Junhae's reply, a voice different from their own is heard. "You guys better go back home." The twins whip their head around at its source and found it belonged to the figure they met earlier. Immediately Junhae shield his screaming sister from the unexpected company. Her scream soon died out when they finally able to see it clearly.

"Wait… A-a mascot?" Janelle gaped in disbelieve.

"No, it's just a talking bear," Junhae simply stated and leads her away from the strange character. He paused. There is no way a bear could talk, he must have been imagining it but he twisted his neck over just in case. "It can talk?!" the boy exclaimed in astonishment.

What appears to be the bear-like mascot is dressed in a red suit with arranged red button sizes on the middle. The gaudy bear quivered at the sudden raise of voice before it defended itself. "Of course I can talk! I'm Teddie and Teddie is Teddie. I've lived here since bear-ever! You should hurry back to you own den."

"I would very much oblige to your biddings but we must find our friends first. Let us go now, Jan." Junhae turned to leave but a shrieking wail of voices resonated out of the blue.

"What was that?!" Janelle squeaked. The voices, as uncanny and awful as it is, terrify her.

"That's why I told you to leave!" The bear then took out pewter colored glasses from its pocket. "Use this, find your friends and get out of here!" It handed the spectacles to Junhae and turn to run away for its life but was halted by Janelle grabbing its cloth.

"He can have glasses and I can't?" she pointed at the specs Junhae was given, doubting the bear's statement. "But how can this help us?"

Looks like giving one to her is the only way for the bear to scot free. Without saying a word and handing over a cornflower blue colored glasses to the girl, Teddie rushed away until it was lost in sight. Both teens stare down at their glasses and then at each other before deciding to wear it. To their amazement, they can see clearly; as if the fog never exists.

Away from their distance, a black blob life form began to materialize from the walls, literally splat onto the floor. It has a blue human mask on and others similar to the form began to appear as well. The jelly-like substances began to shape into a hovering, oversized tongue form. Immediately Junhae grasps his sister's hand and led them away from the repulsive beings. Beasts as they are, the creatures began to chase them.

During their chase, the separated group found each other. Souji, Yosuke and Chie are also being pursued but there was no time to exchange for a chat. The group of five managed to outrun the beings as they reach outside. But it seems they had taken lightly of them – the creatures suddenly took the lead. Chie, who was ahead, is ambush by one of them. The creature 'attacks' her with its huge tongue, licking the girl, causing her to fall down unconscious.

"Satonaka!" Janelle cried out.

More of the creatures began to appear surrounding them as well as narrowing the gap between the teenagers. Another commences its attack, this time it targeted said girl. Junhae saw this and at once rushed to her side to get her out of its reach. He yelled at his sister but it was too late to warn her. Even so, it was enough time for him to seize the unconscious girl from hitting the ground.

"Jan!" Junhae shook her up but there was no response. "Janelle!"

The creatures are already closing in but the boy ignored everything around him. He kept shaking her. His sister's state is too devastating, being out cold and lifeless like that. Losing her in this place is the worst case scenario ever. He couldn't afford of losing anyone again. No… not her.

"Jan…" Junhae murmured, hugging her and burrowing his face in the embrace. He felt himself reaching the verge of tears. "Please... Wake up."


	5. Chapter 4: Jun-ju

**Chapter 4: Jun-ju**

* * *

All hope is lost now. The strange creatures are closing in for the kill, surrounding and preventing the teenagers from escaping. Souji and Yosuke stood in fear, froze, convinced they will be the victims just like the other two.

**"Pathetic..."** a voice suddenly spoke inside of Junhae's head, snapping him out from his anguish. **"Are you that willing to welcome death?"**

_'Am I hearing things now?'_ Junhae thought.

The voice snickered indicating it can hear his thoughts. **"Do you?"** the voice continued, ignoring the boy's query of who it is.

_'No, of course not!'_ he paused; Junhae was quite frustrated with himself. _'…But with my current state, I am vulnerable. Unable to protect Jan let alone myself… How can I accept that?'_

**"Do you want to become strong then?"**

_'Strong? If I am, I can defend myself and my sister as well as this family here. If there is a chance, I want to be strong so I can accomplish those wishes. Yes. I want to become strong.'_

**"What about your friends?"**

_'Friends, you say? I have no use for such people.'_

**"Why is that?"** the voice asked, intrigue by his answer.

_'Friends are merely a term used for those who valued friendship, and I for one am not. I do not consider them as "friends" and certainly would not take fully account of their well being. However… if time is called for, I would probably protect them as well. In mere time, that is, would be impossible.'_

**"But nothing is impossible in this world."**

_'Perhaps…'_

**"You are amusing, child."** The voice chuckle menacingly until it faded into thin air.

**"I ART THOU."**

At once Souji and Junhae open their eyes. The very same words they heard the night before echoed inside their minds.

**"THOU ART I."**

Different from the night before, the way the words are spoke is different… much more powerful.

A blue light descended above the teens emitted by what seem to be a blue card with a mask – one side lighted blue while the other one a darker tone. On its other side has a picture of a man with a bandana, carrying a walking stick in both hands and a dog following him. Junhae rose from his position and gently laid Janelle on the ground as the card for each of the two appears before them. They held out a hand where the card slowly settles on their palm, hovered.

**"THOU HATH OPENED THY EYES…"**

Events soon flooded in their minds, each with different episodes. For Junhae – the fire, his meeting with Igor and his prediction, the murder case and a blurred figure for the last.

**"TIME IST NOW!"**

Yosuke watched with wide eyes as a hue of blue light began to form around them glowed before becoming more brilliant, more vivid. The boys clutched their card and a shattering resonance was heard. Two figures suddenly swooped in front of them.

The figure in front of Souji is a man who wore a metallic mask that covers most of his face except his eyes – those yellow orbs began to radiate behind the holes. Dressed in a long black coat he did which leaders would most likely use and had fingerless gloves that showed his pointed fingers. For the finishing touches, he held his prized naginata with his right hand that stood proudly on his side.

Whereas the form in front of Junhae is a demon who sat crossed leg in mid-air, wearing a purple jumpsuit with silver and metallic belts wrapped on some parts of his body. His skin is the color of turquoise. Two pieces of his hair, long and light blond, reached the floor. He had demonic wings, wings that were black and almost feathery. Finally a smirk was present on his lips like a sly demon he is.

Acquiring the almighty beings, small smiles appear on both teenagers' features.

The once dazed monsters began to move with two of them charging to proceed with their attack. With the motion of their hand, samurai and demon easily eliminate the creatures. The samurai chose to handle physical attacks such as inflicting powerful kicks and swings whereas the demon was more into magic than brute force. Yet more of them kept coming.

"Loki!" Junhae called out.

Instantly the demon identified as Loki comes forth to aid the outnumbered partner as the creatures targeted him. With a blink of an eye, the creatures are turned into ice cubes. The chunk of ice then shattered into pieces by him tapping his staff. However, it was an ambush. He too was taken by surprise with additional two sneaky kin from behind.

"Izanagi!" Souji commanded as the samurai was out of harm's way.

Obeying his orders, Izanagi summons a bolt of lightning from out of nowhere striking all of the creatures. The battle ended and the two beings soon faded, leaving two panting users behind. It was, to some extent, an overwhelming display of power that apparently caused the teens to use a lot of energy. Even so, the exhaustion they felt couldn't wipe off that smile on their faces. Being bestowed the power called Persona, possessing such power… what an amazing feeling.

"A-awesome…" Yosuke interrupted the moment.

Bringing to mind his comatose sister he had left, Junhae quickly rushed at Janelle's side and left the other two to take care of Chie. The brother once again tried to wake her up by calling her name. It took a while but Janelle regained consciousness.

"Why are you making that face for?" the girl greeted blearily as she saw her brother's expression full of relief and gratitude. Junhae just gave her a bear hug as his reply. "N-need… A-air…!" she choked.

"Ah… Sorry." Junhae stood up, composing himself and a hand outstretched.

"Where's the monsters?" Janelle asked while she gets up on her two feet, grabbing the offered hand. She vaguely remembers what had happened but what she **do** know, she felt sticky from God knows why.

Answering her was Yosuke, telling the now conscious girls that the monsters they encountered were long gone. It was thanks to Souji and Junhae. Both girls were surprised hearing the news. Technically, it was risky for man to fight beasts. But able to slaughtered monsters?** That** is hard to believe.

"Screw that!" Chie exclaimed. "Let's just leave before more of those weird creatures show up."

"Uhh… How?"

-TV World-

Thanks to the glasses that were given by Teddie, the group of five managed to find the vast studio that welcomed them when they first came here. Speaking of the bear… he was just standing there minding his own business. Janelle happily called out to the gaudy bear from before. He was about to respond when Chie cut in, demanding him the way out.

"Found ya at last! Where's the exit?!"

The bear blinked. "An… exit?" he asked, puzzled.

"You seem familiar enough with the area so we'd –"

"More importantly," Teddie cut Junhae short. This annoyed said boy, his left eyebrow twitching. Janelle failed miserably concealing her stifled laugh which she, in turn, received an irritating look from him. "What'd you do about the Shadows?"

"Were they your doing?"

What seemed to be a harmless guess caused the bear to reply angrily, defending himself from the false accusation.

"Don't be a dummy bear!" A vein popped up onto his temple. "I've had it up here with people barging in and driving the Shadows nutty!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chie retorted, her voice getting louder by the second. "You suddenly come out of nowhere and rant about people barging in her! Wasn't it this place that pulled us in? We're the ones with the problem! Just what exactly is going on around here?!"

Teddie quickly hid behind Janelle and cowered from the raging brunette's wrath. "I-it's just like I told you… But…" he slowly finds his voice. "But you better hurry and go back now." A puff of smoke was suddenly released as the bear stomped his foot. Incredulous expressions were evident in each teen's faces, skeptic with this 'way out' of his.

"Now off with you! Beat it! I'm a very busy bear."

Teddie circled around them before shoving the teenagers towards the TV's direction. "What're you doing?" "That's not an excuse!" "Cool it!" He ignored their cries of protest as he forced all of them into the TV.

-Junes' Electronic Appliances Department-

Opening her blue orbs, Janelle instinctively called out her brother and found a familiar gray bob greeted her view. But the face was not what she was expecting.

"Yikes!" the girl yelped and quickly hoists herself up. Looking around her surrounding, it seems that Teddie's rude send-off successfully brought all five of them back to the real world safely. "We're back!" Janelle cheered and most likely forgot to apologize to Souji, who had acted as her human landing just a second ago.

Upon hearing this, both Chie and Yosuke rejoiced in unison, hugging each other. "It's great to be alive." But the brunette soon realized their positioned and kicked said boy at the stomach. It must've have hurt him more than those who witnessed it. At any rate, Yosuke didn't mind judging from his heavenly expression.

"Look at that poster…" Souji said out loud. "Isn't it the same as those torn ones we saw back in the TV?"

The poster he was referring to have a portrait of the beautiful ballad singer, Hiiragi Misuzu, who was on the news lately. They say that her husband had an affair with the announcer, Yamano Mayuki, who had died recently.

"Jun-nii, what're they talking about?" Janelle asked, watching their cousin and Chie discussing over matters she didn't understand.

"Aren't you even listening?" Junhae wanted to slap himself for not knowing it was to be expected of his sister being oblivious. "Supposedly, they entered a room while we were inside the TV. Some of the posters," he gestured at the enka singer, "were torn. Souji assumed that it has a connection with that announcer Yamano's death."

"Oh, okay…" Janelle slowly replied while trying to assessing the information into her brain. "Well, who really knows right?" she turned her attention to the others. "Whatever it is, let's stop talking about it and go home. I'm missing my soaps!"

-The Velvet Room-

"Welcome to the Velvet room."

Once again, a familiar voice was heard. Instead of one, two blue chairs were aligned together for two certain individuals. The voice belonged to the seated man, his head hung over. However, he is not alone. Two feminine figures were present, with the ashen one seated on his left while the pallid one was seated on his right.

The gray haired woman, Margaret, spoke first amongst the two. "Only those who have formed a 'contract' of sorts can visit this room." Then followed by the white haired woman, Lisanne, continuing the sentence: "You have done a glorious job awakening your powers."

"It seems that fate has brought the pair of you simultaneously in this room," Igor mused. As he said this, he lifted his hand and two similar keys descended from mid-air. "Take this with you. It is the Contractor's Key or also known as the Velvet key. From this night on, you are our welcomed guests in the Velvet Room."

"Your Persona is a wild card," Margaret explained. "It is unique unto itself."

"Just like the number zero, it holds infinite number of possibilities." Lisanne ended, an insolent smile not leaving her face.

"I wonder where your newly awoken powers with the Wild Card will take you. I believe I shall accompany you on this journey…"

**Friday, April 15, 2011**

"It's raining."

Three cousins made their way to school as usual. Rain was falling from the sky that made the temperature of today's morning cool and slightly cold. To one certain boy, however, hatred for this type of weather was evident on his behaviour. Janelle never knew why her brother hated rain. Unlike her, she loves rain except when it comes to bathing.

_'I wish I can go to the hot springs...'_

Her thoughts were soon cut off when Junhae interrupted her. "Jan, stop daydreaming and clean that drool," he ordered. Souji shook his head watching as Janelle complied with the order.

"C'mon, let's go."

Along the way, they spotted Yosuke. He seemed to be deep in thought in his own world it seems. Janelle greeted him which earns a disapproving look from her brother. It took a moment for said boy to notice and joined their group, returning back to his perky old self.

_'Why can't Jun-nii be like that?'_ Janelle pouted inwardly. Souji and Yosuke seemed to be getting along just fine, as expected from being classmates. She just wished her brother would be like that. In fact, Souji's friends are their friends too! _'…Friends…'_

-Class 2-3-

Greeting them two were the trio – Kou, Daisuke and Kage. They were the first male friends the Hitami's have ever had since they came to Yasogami High. Unfortunately for Janelle, she has not managed to befriend girls her age excluding her acquaintances with Chie and Yukiko.

"Hello goofball, other guy," Junhae greeted, or what he like to call, the idiotic pair, before turning to the taller male. Unlike them, he received a proper greeting from the boy. It was predictable though for the former two to defend their selves.

"Why can't you greet us like how you did with Daisuke here?!" Kou retorted, pointing at Daisuke. Said boy just shrugs. Janelle could have guessed that he was asking himself why he's friends with them.

"Kou's right. But for your information," Kage folded his arms cockily, "Kou really is a goofball." It was a self-declared title for said boy. Not that anyone has something to say about it.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" A vein was shown on his forehead, indicating he opposed the idea. What seemed to be a trifle matter became a fight – a verbal fight, that is. It went on for some time. Both remaining boys had not even made a move in stopping them or even put an end to this. Instead, they were having a conversation… a decent one too. At least it was safe for Janelle to say that the two enjoys one another's company.

"Guys…" Janelle tried a second time but with more demanding tone. "Hey. I order you to stop."

"Who gives you the damn right for anyone to call me that?" "It's true and you know it!" "At least I'm not some 'other guy'." "Well, you're not someone important around here!" "And what if I–"

"Break it off now, you two!"

The fight immediately ended when all eyes were set upon Janelle. Luckily for her, there were fewer students currently inside the classroom, reducing an embarrassing impact. Kou and Kage went speechless, not dare to worsen the situation as it already is. "Yes, ma'am!" they could only salute in order to show their acquiescence.

-Multi-purpose Hall-

_'Note to self: Do not, in any chance, go when there's an assembly or gathering in school unless there are people that you know around you. If possible, ditch it. I repeat. Ignore it and leave.'_

As soon as sirens were heard earlier, an announcement was made later to instruct the whole student body to make their way to the hall. Either the school has a visit from someone influential or just some random drill they're practicing. It was most definitely bad news – it's all written from the situation: Rain, sirens. For Janelle, they are bad omens. Why hadn't she realized this?

'I hate this.' Those words became some sort of mantra to her. Her head is throbbing and she was not feeling so well at the moment. She was alone. She needed Junhae. She needed her brother.

"Listen up!" Janelle immediately snapped out from her negative trance. Somehow the scary teacher, King Moron's attitude acts as a sight for sore eyes. "The Principal has something to tell you, so shut up and listen good! I'll put anyone who yaps down on my rotten shit list! Now, shuddup!"

Forget it.

The principal, who was wearing traditional clothes, began to approach the central stage. He seemed stressed out despite his aged form. "I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news today," he started. "Konishi Saki from 3-B was found dead this morning. Please re–"

Murmurs and whispers began yet those voices seemed to have travelled a long distance away; Janelle could even barely hear the principal finish with his sentence. She felt the world spun and crashing down on her. Events that was best to be forgotten stored deep within rushed inside her mind, like adrenaline pumped into her brain; that fire, the burnt smell, their parents. Blackness immediately engulfed her vision. She wanted to cry for help but her words never come out right. There is only one word she managed to say:

"Jun-ju."


	6. Chapter 5: Back Again

**Chapter 5: Back Again**

* * *

Upon hearing the news that Konishi-senpai had died that morning, Junhae was beginning to believe what Souji has said was true._ 'Perhaps the TV has something to do with the murders of this town.'_ Recalling the figure they saw on the screen just two days ago, he had his suspicion of the figure being her; and he was right! Regardless, he has no proof to verify their hypothesis._ 'If the people we see on the Midnight Channel will become the next victim… **How?** And **why?**'_

**"Jun-ju."**

Was he hearing things again? Junhae could have sworn he heard a voice calling out to him. In fact, with a name he hadn't heard in such a very long time. Uneasiness struck him. "Hey, you okay?!" Junhae turned to the source of voice, discovering a crowd forming at the back. He didn't want to meddle in that kind of situation but think about what these happening events exactly meant. His body, however, didn't agree with him – some kind of force was pulling him to move towards their direction.

"Move!" the bespectacled boy could hear a stern voice giving the command. "Give some air to the girl." As he neared the centre, through struggling, he saw a man was treating a girl lying on the floor, unconscious. It was their homeroom teacher, Mr. Ozema, but he couldn't see the girl's face. What he** do** recognized was that mauve scarf tied around her waist.

Junhae couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. That small frame, that delicate face, that comatose state; he was reliving the moments of hopelessness again. Being weak and useless is not a feeling he wanted to experience in his life ever again. Junhae quickly rushed to Janelle's side, ignoring the teacher, and lifted her gently.

"Clinic." Great urgency evident in his voice, "Where is the clinic!?"

-Nurse's Office-

With Mr. Ozema guiding the way to the school clinic, he kindly opened the door as they finally arrived for the occupied boy and went in. The nurse was surprise at their sudden intrusion but quickly understood when she saw the unconscious girl in his arms. Junhae gently placed his sister on the bed. He had a worried and grim expression on his face as he watched her. Inspecting the girl, the nurse then turned to the sibling after she finished with her diagnose.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "She's just sleeping. She seems to be exhausted but fine, nonetheless. When she woke up, I advise you to tell her to have a good rest." Junhae nodded, his expression relaxed slightly. He thanked her and continues to gaze at his now asleep sister. "I'll leave you two be."

With the two adults leaving the room, Junhae proceeded to drag a nearby chair for him to sit down and calmed himself. He sighed as he saw Janelle's calm sleeping face. "Foolish girl, making me worry for nothing." Tucking strands of hair from her face, he reached for her hand and placed it against his cheeks. "I should be there for you," he started with guilt in his voice.

"I know you hate the idea of being alone, even if I am closer than you realize, yet this new life of ours caused me to stray from remembering that one thing. I am at fault but please," Junhae closed his eyes, squeezing his sister's hand tightly, "do not let my wrong doings make me lose you. I will become strong – strong enough to protect you. I do not wish to lose anyone anymore… especially you."

Giving a final look at her, he closed his eyes while slumber sweep over him.

-The Velvet Room-

"Ah, we meet again. What can I help you, my dear guest?"

Even if this is the third time he found himself awaken to the color of glorious blue, the bespectacled young man has yet to attune with the situation. Though Igor once said this room exists due to the fact of a correlation between dream and reality, or in other words, the subconscious mind; is sleeping the only way to access it? In a way, as in their previous meetings, it's unpredictable. Not knowing when one could enter either voluntarily or involuntarily, this considers on being an invasion of privacy! But right now, there are more important things to attend to.

"What you had said before…" Junhae started, "it was true. I need assistance. Therefore I asked of you, how can I become strong? How do I use this 'power' of mine to its full extent? And how do I –" he stopped as the master of its dwelling raised a gloved finger, silencing his desire of questioning him.

"My, you have many questions that I cannot give an exact answer. However," he smiled his trademark Cheshire smile, "it is my duty to assist you after all. Initially, the power that is residing within you is called 'Persona'. You are already familiar with that power, are you not? The 'Persona' ability is to control one's heart and the heart is strengthened through bonds."

"Bonds, you say?" Was he deriding his social skills? Not that he had any, as Igor could have said. "Do I not have enough bonds to make myself stronger?"

"No, you do not." The man frowned. "You are of the Wild Card and as I had told you, it is unique. When bonds are created, you acquire power. Each bond represents a certain Tarot Card that you must seek throughout your journey. Indeed the power you have is quite exceptional yet, at the same time, it is incomplete. Alas, I cannot explain this further. You will find the answer soon enough."

Incomplete – why has the man in front of him said his 'power' is incomplete? Did he not have the same power as Souji? They are like two sides of a coin. Can he not explain it further? More questions filled inside the boy's head; he needed answers, he needs to satisfy his mounting curiosity. A muffled sound, coming from the white-haired beauty, interrupted his trains of thoughts. It seems that he will just have to wait.

"As for the second question, it is basically the same as I had told you before. However, only you and time alone can manifest the power that is residing within you. Of course, it is by your own choice to take this into full account. Do you have the desire to develop this power that has been bestowed upon you? Or will you simply ignore it?"

"Be aware that becoming involved with others and forming bonds, your power will grow as your bond deepens." Lisanne cracked her usual insolent, but somewhat docile, smile. "Please take this to heart."

"Now then, I bid you farewell. Until we meet again."

* * *

While the two siblings slept inside the school's clinic, two certain individuals made their way to their room as soon as they heard the news about Janelle's sudden black out. Without even knocking the door, one of them abruptly march in. "Janelle, Junhae! Are you alright?!" Little did they knew, they were in for a scolding from one disturbed sibling.

"Oops…" Chie tittered, realizing her mistake.

"What are you two doing?!" Junhae burst angrily, dismissing any traces of sleep. He stood up and quickly moved away from his sleeping sister. "Coming in here unannounced and disturbing their occupants inside, you should be ashamed. You two well know that Janelle is unconscious and very much asleep yet you came in here, bringing uproar to this room!" What appears to be dark aura emanated from him caused Chie to stammer. By the looks of it, she has to arrange her words carefully, pronto!

"S-s-sorry! We didn't mean to disturb you sir. B-but…" The brunette was surprised that Junhae could be like this. Seeing as him always been a collected person, he could damn be pretty scary. Not to mention that look of killing intent present in his gaze.

Oh boy, if only looks could kill.

For Souji, it would be better off for him to keep his mouth shut than utter a single word. Apparently, what he could have guessed, the annoyance from his sister had accumulated overtime and today is the perfect time for them to land on the mine field. He couldn't blame him though, who would like it if someone were to wake oneself up for no reason at all?

Thankfully a voice interrupted; it came from the younger sibling.

Janelle rubbed her eyes groggily, as if she never had a decent sleep this whole time. The intense air quickly cools down with Junhae reverting back to his usual form – acting as if nothing had happened. Chie and Souji let out a relieved sigh, grateful for her in saving them. In spite of this, the brother only gave a knowing look, saying 'we'll deal with this later', before putting his attention to his sister. A lesson that they learn: If anything, do not provoke Junhae when he's in a bad mood.

"Awake already?" Junhae asked, advancing to his sister's bed side.

"Yeap!" she replied cheerfully. "Eh? Satonaka, Souji, what're you two doing here?"

"W-well…" Chie gulped, still standing behind the agape door. "We heard you fainted and so we came here right away but…" she trailed off as she saw the glare, which Janelle was not aware of, from the grumpy sibling aiming at her direction.

"Oh… But where's Hanamura?"

"Yeah, about that…"

* * *

Souji explained their whole conversation with a determined Yosuke, who plans on entering the TV world again in order to find out whether the recently deceased announcer and his senpai really went there, assuming that there is a connection between the Midnight Channel and the murder case. There at Junes, he will wait for their answer or he would go alone.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Janelle said. "Let's go!" She jumped out of the bed but was held back by her brother.

"The nurse said you need to get a good rest, Jan. You are not fit to do anything, so do not stress yourself."

"Your onii-chan's right," Chie agreed. "Don't worry, we can handle it ourselves. Besides, you're looking a bit pale." However the fawn haired huffed at this.

"But I'm fine! And I'm not pale; it's my skin's fault!"

"She should go." All eyes were on the oblivious, calm, silver haired. Nothing was going to stop her, so why say no? Not only had they fail to dissuade the girl, their argument didn't go anywhere.

"See? Souji agrees! Let me come with you guys…"

Junhae sighed but smiled as he let go of her arm. "You're one stubborn girl, aren't you my infuriating imouto?" This earns him an affectionate hug from Janelle as she giggled.

"And I love you too, Jun-ju!"

_'Again with the nickname?'_

-Junes' Electronic Appliances Department-

"So you've came!"

With a rope tied around his waist, Yosuke greeted his friends warmly. He knew they would join his venture inside the TV again. If they weren't, why else would they come here? Unless they wanted to talk him out of this crazy stunt. Unfortunately for him, that was their reason.

"It'll be fine," Yosuke said. "If we use the same entrance, we might run into that bear again."

"But you don't know that for sure!" Chie was worried. His form of assurance was to be doubted – with his flimsy attitude, he wasn't that reliable. If it weren't for that bear, who knows what will happen. "Seta, Hitami… Can you both please say something to this idiot?"

"We can't just leave as it is, can we?" Souji approach said boy and picked up the rolls of rope on the floor before tying it around his waist. Junhae was having a hard time to believe his cousin would do such a thing. He sighed, already regretting his involvement in this.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

If Souji is certain with his decision, he had no choice but to tag along. He couldn't just leave his cousin with the incompetent idiot alone, could he?

"What?!" "For real?!" came the responses. With both Souji and Junhae putting on their glasses, the three boys were prepared for the worst. They're going in.

"But…" Janelle tugged her brother's sleeve. "What about me? I want to come too…"

"No. No you will not," Junhae said sternly. "You will be staying here with Satonaka. It is inappropriate to leave a lady alone without someone to accompany her. That is what you will do. Furthermore," his gently gazed at his sister," you need your rest Jan…"

"But –" Chie cut her short.

"Your onii-chan's right. Besides, I'm here, y'know?"

Janelle opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. Though there was a grumble, she complied.

"Promise you'll be back, though!" Chie called out as the trio confidently went towards the television after the girls were given in charge of the rope.

Undeniably the rope was long so that the trio could tug the rope to warn them in case there is a any problem in the other world. However, as the portal shrinks, it was cut off. Chie and Janelle stare at each other, making the same horrified expression as one another.

"What should we do?"

"Uh… Have some croquettes?"

"Heh, works for me. C'mon, I'll treat you but it's a onetime only!"

And the two teens left the area.

-TV World-

Soon enough the trio arrived at the TV World. Again. Waiting them was the same bear they knew, unknown to him that they would be in his world once more. Teddie was startled hearing a loud thump coming behind him.

"I-it's you!" he exclaimed, pointing at the three familiar figures. "Why did you guys come in here again?" A realization then struck Teddie. "Oh, I get it now! You guys have got to be the culprits then!"

"Huh?"

"Lately someone from the other side's been stuffing people here whenever the fog clears up," the bear continued. "When it's foggy on your side," he explained to the clueless teens while motioning the process, "the fog here lifts up."

"Now that you mention it," Souji started, "it was foggy when both murders occurred."

"It looks like you brought yourselves here. That means you could throw people in, too! As such, you're the culprits!" Teddie declared, pointing at their direction. This, however, earns a comeback from Yosuke for the bear's reckless accusation: "Don't be stupid!"

"Do not jump into conclusions now Mr. Bear." Junhae frowned at the brunet. "And that goes the same to you."

"Say what?!" Yosuke exclaimed. "I bet he's the one who dragged Senpai here! Take off that dumb costume and show yourself!" He charged, full of frustration, at the defenseless bear.

Teddie struggled at the boy's hold and flails his arms frantically. "Stop it!" he pleaded but Yosuke pay no heed. He undid the zip that mascots always have and off comes the head.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Yosuke bowled over as he dropped to the floor, taken by surprise for the fact that there was absolutely nothing but air inside the suit.

"There's nothing inside?" Souji remarked whereas Yosuke freaked at the sight. Even without the head, the bear was still flapping his arms around. He then went to help the poor bear calmly, ignoring his fussing friend.

Junhae shrugs and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew something like this was bound to happen. "That is why I have to come with you," he said to Souji as he helped him with Teddie's missing head, "to make sure that idiot would not do anything foolish."

"You're both thick-skinned," Yosuke sweat dropped watching Teddie returned back to his normal, complete self.

-With Satonaka and Janelle-

Instead of sitting back and do nothing just to wait for the boys to return, Chie and Janelle exited Junes. As suggested by Janelle, they went to the Shopping District to get some croquettes. Though she was always the one who gets treated around here, Chie made an exception for today – she was going to treat them both.

After buying their food, they decided to eat at Junes' Food Court. Part of them was still worried about the boys and part of them wanted to have something to eat. And the latter looks tempting. Besides, Chie wanted to talk about various topics with the city girl in order to feed her growing curiosity.

For a Friday, it sure was crowded at the food court. Thankfully they manage to find an available table and sat down to eat their grub. Chie was the first to indulge herself with her croquette, relishing its taste which made Janelle, on the other hand, curious._ 'I wonder what this taste like…'_ she glanced down at the slightly cylindrical shaped food in hand._ 'Won't know till you try it.'_ She took a bite and before she knew it, she felt herself drooling.

Chie noticed this and chuckled softly. "So, what d'ya think of the croquettes?"

"Croquettes. Are. AWESOME!" Janelle exclaimed happily.

"Of course! They're the best in town but I prefer beefsteaks though. Imagine the taste of that big, juicy, delicious meat. Damn that Hanamura, I didn't get to have my beefsteaks…"

"You sure eat a lot," Janelle joked. The brunet flushed at this.

"I do not! I just like food. Besides, I burn out calories when I'm training."

"Training?"

"Yep," Chie nodded. "I love the way people do those Kung-Fu moves in movies. It makes me wanna jump up and fight! I want to protect Yukiko so I'm training myself to fight like they do."

Janelle smiled gently at her. "You're a really good friend, Satonaka."

"I do, don't I?" the brunette scratched the back of her head, feeling honored at her compliment. "You should can me Chie by the way." The girl gave a nod and grin widely. Finally she got a proper friend. "So anyways, what do you think happen to them?"

"I'm not really worried. Jun-nii and Sou are there."

"I guess so… But I'm worried about the other one."

-Currently with the boys…-

After negotiating with the bear for their guaranteed escape from this strange world, the group continued to where the last victim, Konishi-senpai, was last seen. It didn't take them long to reach the designated area thanks to those colored glasses given by Teddie, Yosuke's were given right before their advance.

Surprisingly, the place guided by the bear was the exact replica of the ones in the Shopping District – specifically, the liquor shop. It sure was empty but human voices were heard saying insulting statement about Junes. As the manager's son, Yosuke couldn't resist the urge to defend his family business. He ran towards his senior's shop and leaves the rest behind.

"Hanamura!" Souji called out only to be ignored.

"Just leave him. He can take care of himself."

"You know we shouldn't do that Junhae." Said boy scoffed at this. "We should go."

"…Very well, as you wished."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 8**

Junhae's POV

The situation had gone from bad to worse now. The Shadow had transformed into his other form and caused the walls around us crumbled, revealing an all too familiar studio. I looked at Hanamura. He just stood there and watch at this nightmarish reality actually happening in front of us. It looks like as if he is going to break down, like a fragile glass I suppose. I don't blame him, who would ever want to confront their self? Then again, I had not gone through that experience. It's simply that I do not have anything to hide. Furthermore, those past few years felt empty… Doing the same routine every day, that is.

My thoughts were cut off as soon as I heard Souji calling out his persona. It seems that the shadow had proceeded to attack Hanamura. Luckily, Izanagi was fast enough to stop the attack and uphold the momentum for his master to save his friend. I quickly summoned Loki to help him fight the enraged shadow. Leaving it to them, I turn my attention towards Hanamura. He stood on all four, his head hung over and stared down at the floor. It seems that he is fine physically.

Teddie soon rushed to the two and as usual, I had to tag along. I glance back at the fight. Apparently, our Personas have yet to find the shadow's weakness to end this.

"You're truly amazing!" I heard the bear's voice. It seems that he is praising Souji. I have to give him credit as well as his persona, seeing that Loki uses long-ranged attacks and spells. Moreover, I still had not proved myself up until now. "I can't believe you wield such an incredible power, Masters!"

"Masters?" I echoed. Who is he calling 'Masters'? I presume it would probably be Souji and I but I have yet to deserve it. Then again, the title seems tempting. Even coming from a bear…

"No…" Hanamura suddenly spoke. "There's no way that jerk could be me…" he said, still refusing to believe the shadow who claimed to be his real self. Even if one does hide his or her self, they would have to face it one day.

And now is the time.

"But it originally existed in your heart, Yosuke."

I nodded. "The truth does hurt."

"No way!" Hanamura quickly disagree. "That isn't me! I don't know him!"

Upon saying those words, other voices suddenly began to be heard. It is the same voices we heard when we first came here. So, does this mean there will be more shadows? Even so, those voices are getting relentless by the minute. And I'm sure, this would not end well.

"Oh no!" And there it goes. "The surrounding Shadows are resonating with him! Masters, things'll get grizzly if you don't stop him quick!"

Does he have to state the obvious fact? Regardless, this situation is going out of our hands. The Shadow is growing stronger as Hanamura falls deeper into his denial. He kept on dodging our personas' attacks and it looks like as if he is not getting tired anytime soon. Even with the usual formation, progresses are not being made. Suddenly, the Shadow jumped up onto the wall, landing on a monitor with Izanagi. He flung him directly at Loki and they both collided to the ground. For some unknown reason, I felt the pain. _So this is why Persona is the façade of our true self._

Knowing that they would not be getting up anytime soon, the Shadow began his rant. Everything he said was mostly degrading Hanamura's pride – much to my delight. Telling him how pathetic he really is, mocking him and jeered, making him lose his mind in the process. Personally, I consider him as being annoying but he is a good friend to Souji. He is pathetic but he can be resourceful at times.

On second thought, **forget my last statement. **

Then on the blurred screens, what looks to be a movie was being aired. I recognized that the people were workers from Junes. On the screens, it showed how they really think of Hanamura. Albeit his knowledge, he acted as if nothing is wrong and stayed with his happy go-lucky attitude. "Stop it!" Hanamura shouted. In spite of his plead, the shadow jumped at us.

"Here he comes!"

Before the shadow pounce at us, Izanagi quickly came to the rescue. He then hurled the shadow away from us and the fight continued. Even so, the shadow kept taunting Hanamura. In fact, he was already overpowered by the taunt. Things are looking grim at the time. Hanamura was already on the verge of his sanity and this is becoming annoying.

As much as I like seeing said boy to be miserable, this has had to end. I decided to make a good sense out of the dejected idiot. Swiftly, I approach him and hit him in the face. To my amazement, Souji also hit him in sync with Izanagi punching the shadow. _That was a surprise._ I was so perplex, I have no comment for his action.

"That hurt!" Hanamura cried, finally snapping back to reality.

Souji blinked repeatedly. "Oops, wrong guy." As for Teddie, he laughed out loud because of both of his 'Master's' mistake and Hanamura's necessary pain.

"Oh contraire," I said, feeling my lips curled into a smirk. It was quite hilarious though. I would have laugh like the bear but that would just make me look like a complete fool. _Not to mention the fact that my reputation is on the line. _

"Say what?!" Hanamura exclaimed in disbelief. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are an incompetent fool." Before he could reply, I managed to find myself and turned serious. "Besides, do you intend to be killed before you got a chance to prove yourself or make life easier and let it manipulate you?"

"What are you trying to say…?"

Is his mind making him denser or is it because of this fog? Definitely his mind. At least someone in this world understands.

"Didn't you like her?" Souji interjected. "Senpai, I mean."

"Yeah, I truly loved her…"

Souji approach him. "Then isn't that good enough?" He holds out his hand and smile gently. Realizing this, Hanamura gladly accepts it and stood up.

"Took you long enough," I said while adjusting my glasses professionally.

"She dumped ya!" Teddie teased.

"Back off!" Hanamura defended. "Deep down, I knew that but it's so lame I couldn't accept it. I'm so desperate to get along with everyone that I try to act cool. Even I think I'm damn annoying," he confessed. He reached out for his ticket and stare at it, "But my feelings for Senpai were real."

Hanamura watched the fight between the three beings, especially the shadow. "So that's part of me, eh?" The shadow heard him and shifts his attention from the two enemies and confronts Hanamura instead. "It's part of what makes me who I am."

"You're annoying! Friggin' annoying!" the shadow screamed. It seems his acknowledgement about the creature being none other than himself made him distracted.

"He's acting weird. Now's your chance!"

"Bufu!" I shouted the command, followed by Souji ordering Izanagi to cast Zio.

I am very aware that ice would not be much affective in dealing damage to the shadow, compare to lighting. However, our combination attack makes it possible to defeat it. Finally, the frog-like creature had fallen. He returned to his previous form which is Hanamura's other self. As said boy's 'other self' had fallen to the ground, Hanamura began to approach him. He squat down and touch his shoulder. Swallowing his pride, he finally finds the courage to face himself.

"You are me…" Hanamura started hesitantly. "…and I am you."

* * *

General POV

At last, Hanamura had acknowledged his 'other self' as it had given a smile of relief. As he did so, his body releases a radiant blue light. His form then changed into the previous appearance, now human. The Persona wore a white jumpsuit with a big yellow 'V' on his chest, twin knife-edge stars in each hand and a long red scarf around his neck to complete the attire.

The form then vanishes, replaced by a spinning card – similar to the cards that Souji and Junhae had obtained. However, its image had the symbol of fire in the middle, eyes that seems to observe and a pair of hands as if trying to reach something – the Magician Arcana.

The card landed on Hanamura's palm, still spinning on air. "Is this my Persona?" He clutched the card and it disappears within him, giving him a brief blue glow. After acquiring his persona, Hanamura stood up and faces his friends. "Souji, Hitami, you were a huge help. Thank you." Souji's eyes softened at his friend's words and smile while Junhae only closed his eyes and nodded.

Junhae turned to the bear. "Teddie, as promised. Kindly lead us the way back if you may."

"Yes, sir!"

. . .

Soon enough, they were back to the entrance and things didn't change yet. Teddie still shoved the trio into the TV portal but they did go back to their world. They expected to see the girls waiting for them but much to their surprise, they weren't.

"Where the heck did they go?" Hanamura complained. "And I already asked her to watch over this damn rope!" clutching the rope and throw it on the floor. "Never trust her to do things."

"Hey! I heard that!"

They turned sideways to see the two girls. Satonaka was arching her back with both her hands on her waist indicating she is annoyed from said boy's words. Whereas Janelle stood by her side, worried of her friend's anger and laughed nervously.

"Where have you two been to?" Junhae asked.

"For your information, the rope snapped and it's that idiot's fault for thinking the stupid idea!" Satonaka snorted and pointed at Hanamura.

"It's not my fault it'll end up like that!" said boy countered.

"Umm… Guys, cool it," Souji started but was ignore him. He sighed and then joined his cousins instead. "Honestly Jan, where did you two go?" he heard Junhae asked his sister.

"Well, as Sato – I mean Chie said, the rope snapped. Since we had no idea what to do, I suggested buying croquettes while waiting for you three. And uhh… We got carried away with food especially her," she gestured at said girl. "The best part is that I didn't have to use my money," Janelle beamed. "Well, not entirely but whatever~"

"Right…" Junhae rolled his eyes. "Let us go home now; I think I am catching a cold."

Souji shook his head. "You both go ahead; I'm going to talk with Hanamura for a bit. Don't wait for me." The twins gave their approval and he then went to his disputing classmates.

Watching Souji went to his friends, the Hitamis went home. As they exited the building, rain was still pouring from the sky. Luckily, they had prepared their umbrellas for this occasion. The temperature gradually becomes colder and they quicken their pace.

Doujima's Residence

Even with an umbrella, they still manage to get themselves drenched in rain. Grumbling, Junhae enter the building first before Janelle. Upon entering, Nanako was not in the living room as usual. _She's probably in her room_, Janelle thought. About half done undoing his shoes, Junhae suddenly sneezed uncontrollably. "I caught… a cold," he groans silently.

"You've got the cold, eh bro?"

"I believe so; don't worry though, I will be fine if I get enough rest." Junhae then walked to the kitchen cabinet to find himself an aspirin to ease his slight fatigue. Luckily, there was one. He then approached the sink to get himself a glass of water before swallowing his medication. "I'm going to sleep now. Help Nanako and wait for Souji, alright Jan?"

Janelle went to the couch first before she answers her brother. After she comfortably positions herself, she switched on the television and finally replies her brother. "Yeah, yeah. Just go to sleep," she moves her hand, gesturing her brother to go away. Said brother only let out a tired sigh at his sister's attitude and went upstairs_. Now I could get some peace and quiet, especially sleep._ Once he fell onto his precious bed, darkness immediately engulfs him.

* * *

Souji, Janelle and Nanako were watching the news that evening. Junhae couldn't join them that evening as he is sleeping, trying to recover from fatigue. The news was about the successor of the Amagi Inn and hence, Amagi Yukiko would no doubt be interviewed. During the interview, she wore a pink kimono with white flower designs. She looks nervous in the news but maintained elegance for the rest of the interview.

"Wow, isn't that Amagi?" Janelle broke the silent atmosphere.

"You know her?"

"Yes! Wait, no –" she stammered. "Well, I do know her but not much. For this guy here," Janelle nudges Souji who happens to be nearby, "they're friends!"

The boy's face went slightly red from his cousin's statement and also from a girl's contact. "W-well, yeah… But we're just classmates and we haven't even talk to each other." He heaved a sigh. "It'd be nice though if that were to happen…" he muttered under his breath. _What am I thinking?_

"You're a shy boy, ain't ya?" Janelle teased. "There are many types of girls," she began her 'educational' lecture about girls. "And each girl has their own preferences for boys such as the wild type, cool type, cute type, smart type, prince type, naughty type and so forth…" Afterwards, she finished the rest of her speech. "Right, Nanako?"

"Huh? Umm… Right," she nodded timidly. She really hadn't been attentive during the older female's speech. Only one thing that was on her mind: "Daddy's late… Gotta wash the dishes!"

"I'll help!" Souji quickly volunteered and stood up. He wanted to change the topic judging from where the conversation is going.

"I'll help too!"

When Souji heard the mention of 'help', he halted his steps. Before Nanako could answer, he answered it for her. "No," he said in a stern voice and continues to the kitchen.

"B-but why?" Janelle stomped her foot and folded her arms, showing her discontent. "I want to help too…" she pouted.

He paid no heed to her reaction and speaks in a monotonous tone. "You had your turn Janelle. Besides, you're… Umm… Well… How to put it into words…?" he hesitated, recalling the 'incident'.

-Flashback-

On one particular day, two girls were left in the living room on that peaceful evening. Nanako had decided to wash the dishes for tonight and excused herself from her cousin. Janelle nodded and watched her go. As she turns her gaze to the sink, she noticed there were lots of plates to be clean. "Hey Nanako, want me to help?" Janelle asked, thinking that said girl would not be able to manage that whole pile.

Nanako turned sideways at her. "I rarely got anyone to help me though but sure!" she replied, accepting her kindness with her usual smiles.

Janelle got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. Reaching the sink, she took the lead where she would wash and rinse the plates while Nanako would dry off the wet plates and place them in the lower cabinet. It is obviously the basic of washing the dishes but she poorly did it.

"Umm, you missed a spot." Nanako pointed out a dirty spot and take the dirty plate from Janelle. "You have to scrub off the dirty stains with the detergent and then rinse." She showed her the proper way of doing it.

The teen was amazed of how skilled the girl is. "Wow, you're pretty good with this stuff." Janelle then washed her hands. "Okay, change position!"

Now Nanako took the lead and Janelle would assist. She was bad in washing but assisting is far worse.

***CRASH!*** the sounds of plates being broken to pieces on the floor.

"Oops, my hand slipped," the teen apologized.

The little girl pardoned her. "It's okay; it's not your fault. I even had mistakes."

***SMASH!* *CRASH!*** more plates were being broken.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Janelle holds up her hand and waved frantically. "Let me try it again, I know I can do this right!"

_I don't want to offend her,_ Nanako thought. "Umm… Well…"

Just in time, Souji had emerged from upstairs. As the kitchen came into view, he saw pieces of plates on the floor. "What happened?!" he exclaimed in surprise. He glanced at Janelle who was fidgeting and on her face; he could tell she's guilty. Then he puts his attention to face Nanako and saw her with a 'help me' look. He shrugs with understanding. "Why don't I help?"

-End of flashback-

His flashback ended when he heard Janelle's voice. "Say no more, dear cousin!" she said dramatically. "I am an excellent dishwasher if that's what you're trying to say, right?" her eyes gleamed.

He chose his words carefully and answered, "Umm, right?" Thankfully, she accepted his statement.

"Fine then, I'll let it slide. You can wash the dishes for tonight though," said Janelle cheerfully and went back to her seat and continued watching the news. Due to boredom for the past few minutes, she changed the channel for some time.

While Junhae was rinsing a plate, he takes the opportunity to glance back at Janelle. _Does Junhae always have to deal with her like this?_ He mused at his cousin's situation. _Wow, I really had underestimated that guy. To think he's all formal and discipline-like but I guess there's more. No wonder he can keep calm for a longer time. He's dealing a lot more than he looks_, he thought. _Well, anyways. I got some dishes to wash._

* * *

Updated: 4/11/2012


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 9**

Saturday, April 16, 2011

Janelle's POV

I felt someone was shaking me up. I want to sleep more. "F-five more minutes…" I groaned. _Why?_ Rainy season is where you get to have a long good sleep and besides, it's cool and I like cool.

A stern, commanding voice began to speak. "No, you have to get up. Now!" At that, I fell off my bed – I think? Whatever, the floor is just fine as it is. Again, I felt my body was being shaken. Worse part is that my blanket was taken away from me! "Alright, alright… I'm up, I'm up…" Sheesh, can't a girl oversleep once in a while?

I groggily glance up to see Nanako, her hands are folded and a displeased expression on her face. "Geez, it's already late and you can still sleep?" I gave an embarrass giggle in response.

"A-anyways, is everyone awake already?" I asked, changing the subject.

She put a finger on her chin, like those thinking pose. "I think so except your aniki. He hasn't woken up yet."

"And you're complaining about me." I gave her a smug look but I guess she ignore my comment and twirl, leaving the room.

So, Jun-nii's not awake yet huh? Alright, time to go to his room! But before that, I should change my clothes. Wouldn't want to wear pyjamas at school, right? Hmm, since it's raining… I guess I should at least brush my teeth. Bathroom it is~!

. . .

Now I'm minty fresh and awake. I went to my bedroom and strip away from my current clothing and wore my school uniform. The uniform's not bad though but it needs a bit modification. And that's why I have this baby – a mauve scarf that I wear around my waist.

Next up, Jun-nii!

I was planning to make a surprise entrance to make him wide awake but I changed my mind. Souji must be downstairs by now. That means he's alone… I've already formed up an idea in my mind. As Jun would say, ''tis a brilliant plan if I do say so for myself.' I then tiptoed to his room, not making any sound and slowly open the door. There, I see a covered figure on the couch so it's definitely Jun! Slowly but sure, I approach him.

I was about to pounce him until I heard a voice. "Stop what you are doing this instance."

_Drat. My plan's thwarted_. "Heh heh… How'd you know it was me?"

Junhae sit straight up from his position before he answered me. "Simple. It's because I can clearly hear you breathing and mind you, even though I was lying on this couch does not mean I am asleep." He's enjoying this. Look at him smirk!

"Whatev. Anyway, why aren't you out of bed?"

He cleared his throat but a cough came out instead. "Well, I got a cold it seems."

"What? So, does that mean I'm going alone?" I stare at him with disbelief.

"Not exactly. Souji's accompanying you as usual and besides, you are already familiar with Daisuke and the two idiots." He cocked his head and gave me an eerily smile. "Furthermore, I do not want you to skip class because of me. Understood?"

I gave a nervous laugh. "Ha ha… Well…" I stopped. He **glared **at me. "Fine…"

* * *

After school

So… School's no fun without him. I heave out a sigh. _Still no friends._ I sighed. _Why am I sighing?_ I sighed again. Whoop-de-doo… I arced forward and landed my head on the lovely table – face style!

"Hey Janelle." I turned my head to see the trio glancing down at me. "You okay?" _So it's Kou, huh?_ I nodded and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"You've been sighing quite a lot." I see Daisuke raise an eyebrow. I gave a bored look in response. "What's the matter? Lovesick?" he laughed as if it was a joke. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, lovesick? Hell no!" I think I raised my voice. The boys' faces were so funny it hurts. Lifting my head, I apologized. "Oops, sorry guys. It's just that I'm having a bad day today."

They nodded in understanding. "It's okay," Kage started. "Which reminds me, have you already decided which club you're going to be in?" Yeah, for one of the so-called 'idiots', he can be considerate.

"Now that you mention about it, I haven't. It's a shame there aren't any girls team in any of your club guys. If there is, I'll definitely join!"

Kou sighed. "Nice of you to say that but there aren't many people like that. They just don't like taking it seriously."

"Does that mean you're one of them?"

"Duhh, of course I am."

I rolled my eyes. "As much as I like hearing you boast, I prefer getting out of this room. Class are over so why we still here, huh?"

Daisuke nodded. "You got a point there."

"Want us to go together with you? Since Junhae's you know…" Aww, Kage's thoughtful isn't he? Too bad he's not my type.

"Hmm… I guess so but thanks though, besides I'm meeting with my cousin and his friends."

"You mean the other transfer student?" I watched Kou's amazed face with his eyes wide as if it's going to bulge from its sockets. Poor Kou though…

"Uhh, yeah?" _Isn't it obvious?_ Jun and I are transfer students so the other one should 100% be related to us or something. But wait, that's not really generalisable though… And my cloud of thoughts had been disturbed by the 'King'.

"C'mon, let's go together. I want to meet this cousin of yours."

"So persistent," I mumbled. Sighing, I agree to their request. "Alright, you guys can tag along."

. . .

Arriving at the ground floor, I saw Souji at the notice board. There was also a short haired girl nearby. I think she's sticking the advert for her club. "Hey, Souji!" I called out.

"Hmm? Who're your friends Jan?" he asked, looking at the trio.

Without introducing themselves, Kou pounced on him. "Have you played much basketball?" _Oh boy, he's at it again._

"No, not really," Souji replied.

"How about swimming?"

_There goes another idiot._

"Hey!" a voice called out – Chie's. She noticed me with Souji and waved at us. "Let's go!"

"Heheh… Tough luck Kou, Kage," I said and stick out my tongue at the both of them. "Bye guys!" I dashed off before they even had time to respond.

Junes

Wow. Last time we're here, there weren't many people. But today…

"Uhh… Why are we here again?" I asked through the noise. But I guess they didn't hear me. I hung my head. _What is wrong with me?!_

"Hey, try sticking your hand in and call him over," I heard Hanamura's voice. When did HE get here?!

Anyways, cousin did what he was told to and sticks his hand. Then he suddenly jerks his hand out. Someone or something or maybe even the shadows caught him?! His fingers went all purplish. It was ugly I tell ya folks.

"W-what's wrong?" Hanamura said in alarm.

"Whoa, your hand Sou!" Yeah, I'm insensitive.

"Something bit me," Souji said dryly.

"I-it left bite marks! Are you okay?"

Souji's expression didn't change a bit. "It's making you cry, right?" I teased but I didn't expect him to admit it. Too bad it's not working. "The TV lives I tell you!" I said dramatically.

Chie sweatdropped. "No it isn't."

"Is that Janelle and Chie I hear?" It – Teddie said. I mean the voice belonged to Teddie.

"Hey Teddie! What's up you bear you?" I greeted the bear.

"What's up? Is this a new game?" _Teddie really is gullible._ I giggled mentally. Hanamura's no fun, he suddenly turns serious.

"Teddie, does it feel like anyone's in there?" he lowered his voice but audible.

"Who's anyone? I'm a lonely little bear like always." Aww… Poor Teddie. "This land feels so bear-en."

"Shut it! So you're sure no one's there?" Chie demanded.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Chie. I'm sure Mr. Teddie is not lying."

"I-it's true! My nose is running as good as ever!"

Chie then turned to us. "Someone showed up on the Midnight Channel yesterday, even though no one's there. What's with that?"

"Huh? There was?" I asked dubiously. Sure people turned up on that stupid channel but I didn't see it yesterday. I waited for a scolding from Chie but Souji saves me. Yay for Sou!

"Let's check it out again tonight."

* * *

General POV

Souji and Junhae's Room

"So, let me get this straight," Junhae started. "Another person appeared on the Midnight Channel again but Teddie said there was no one on the other side. Which brings us in watching this program again?"

"Yes."

**Silence.**

The clock finally struck exactly at midnight and needless to say, a scene materialized on the screen. This time, it showed a reddish fog in the area with concrete built fences. A face appears – Amagi's. However, it was a different girl. She was wearing a pink frilly dress with a tiara as her head ornament while holding a microphone. "Good evening!"

The three went speechless. It was obviously **not** the Amagi they know.

"Tonight, I'm gonna score myself a hot stud!"

"H-hot s-s-stud?" Junhae stuttered. For once, he became a typical boy in that very moment.

'Amagi' continued with her speech, introducing the audience with a catchy animation to her show – 'Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming'! Saying it is not a dream nor a hoax but real. "And I came prepared. My lacy unmentionables are ready to go!" she teased with a wink.

"That… Is NOT Amagi!" Janelle exclaimed.

"Shhh!"

"Well, here I go!" With that, 'Amagi' went inside the castle-like building.

As the screen went black, Souji's phone suddenly rang. "H-hey, did you see that?!" Hanamura's voice was loud enough for the Hitamis to hear.

"I wished I taped it."

"Me too."

"Pervs!"

* * *

Sunday, April 17, 2011

After last night's agenda, Souji, Janelle and Junhae planned to meet with Hanamura and Satonaka. Souji wore his casual clothes which matches his look. While for Junhae, he wore a simple blue coat and faded black slacks. As for Janelle, she wore a mixture of blue and mauve outfit.

In the living room, Nanako was watching the morning program. She heard footsteps coming downstairs and greeted her cousins. "Morning Nana-chan~" Janelle greeted her back and went to the kitchen with her brother to help themselves for some breakfast. Unfortunately for them, there was nothing but orange juice in the fridge.

"Where's your dad?" Souji asked.

"He left already. He said he's gonna be late." Nanako turned her gaze from the television screen to face him and noticed that he wore different attire. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Y-yeah, with my friends," Souji stuttered, forgetting that she'll be alone.

"Hmm? Do you want to come with us?" Junhae asked from the kitchen.

"It's okay. I'll be fine by myself. I can hold the fort."

"Oh, Nana-chan!" Janelle suddenly dashed and hugged her little cousin.

"Uhh… Please stop…?" Nanako managed. Janelle realized her struggle and apologizes as well as loosening her grip. The little girl changed the channel to the weather forecast and from there; it said that it would be sunny. "Well, I should do some laundry. See you tonight."

* * *

Junes Food Court

While waiting for the others, Junhae decided to buy some drinks for the three of them. Janelle stayed and watched Souji – admiring his skills with making paper birds.

"Guys!" Hanamura called out and it seems that he's hiding something behind his back.

"Hey!" Janelle called back.

"What kept you?" Souji asked his energetic friend.

"I found some stuff we can use in my closet." Grinning, Hanamura drew out two fake swords from its hideout. "Whatcha think?"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hanamura, are those…"

Little did they knew, a passing police officer coincidentally noticed the noisy group.

Hanamura ignored their protest. "Of course the blades are fake. Which one do you fancy? Maybe both would be good too." He puts on a sinister face and licked the plastic blade – which in reality, mark them as dangerous people.

The officer approached them while talking to his two-way radio, informing the suspicious teenagers with weapons and a request for backup. He seizes Hanamura and tried to confiscate the weapons. Of course, Hanamura struggled but the officer view him to be resisting.

"We weren't doing anything!" Hanamura defended. "We aren't the bad guys! We're just huge sword fanatics." With that, their suspicion became undeniable and makes the situation worst.

"I'm not with him," Souji stated. He didn't want to get involved. However, the backup came and arrest them both. Janelle who is believed to be a part of the conspiracy was arrested as well.

. . .

Junhae finally came with a tray of drinks. "I've bought the drinks al-" He didn't finish his sentence as he watched a crowd had gathered along with the sound of sirens. From his view, he saw three teens were taken away in the police car. One of them was a girl – his sister.

"J-Jan…?"

* * *

Junhae's POV

And so, here I am. Watching those three being arrested from who knows why. To top it all, my sister is involved! **Wonderful.**

Is it such a crime for myself to order some refreshments for a brief moment to wait a certain idiot? I guess not.

What a predicament.

For some reason, I had a feeling that Hanamura fellow is responsible for this. Wait until I get my hands on that guy. What should I do with him? Maybe oh, for example, skin him alive? But that won't do me any good as much as I am fond of the idea. Regardless, I should teach him a thing or two.

Naturally, the police would make their way to their headquarters and uncle is without a doubt, be there. On the other hand, he would not be too happy to find out his niece and nephew is in trouble. I should probably leave and proceed there. _The drinks…_ It would certainly be a waste to throw these drinks away. I heave a sigh, _why do they impose such inconveniences for me?_

"Junhae?" I turned around to see a panting Satonaka. "What's going on?"

"I do not have the slightest clue, I'm afraid." She is quite shaken if I say so for myself. "Here," I offer her the untouched drink. The girl accepts it though she is not at ease. "Mind telling me what's wrong?" I gestured at the chair for us to sit first.

"It's Yukiko."

"Amagi?"

"She's gone missing!" she stated. "She was definitely home last night. But no one's seen her since then."

"This is a problem." _So, my theory is correct then._ "Let's go to the Police Station and meet the others there." I stood up. Without a word, Satonaka nodded.

. . .

We arrived at the HQ shortly. Mercifully, Janelle was fine, along with Souji and that menace. After the little commotion we had, resulting from the insensitive rookie. We decided to enter the other world again in order to save Amagi.

* * *

The TV World

As we had arrived at the TV World, Teddie is faithfully waiting for us. Without further ado, he guided us to a different area. It was unusual for various settings exist in this studio-like world and have different sections. Surprisingly, we arrived at the exact scene from what we had seen in the Midnight Channel last night.

"Satonaka, you should wait out here," Souji instructed. I agree with his suggestion, seeing that she does not have the special glasses and most importantly, the 'power'.

"You should too, Jan." I told my sister as well but she still insists on going.

"Once these two had made up their minds, we can't stop there." Hearing that menace saying as if he knows Jan better than I do makes me more annoyed. However, he is right.

I sighed. "Fine." I put my attention to the bear. "Teddie, is Amagi in there?"

"No doubt about it. My nose is onto the scent!"

With that, Satonaka ran out and wanders alone. Hanamura had already warned her but as stubborn as my sister is, she ignored him. I believe it was probably due to her poor eyesight by the fog which made her oblivious to her surroundings. A group of monsters or shadows appeared. They were weak ones and that idiot did not help at all. I am more concern about Jan. She still does not acquire the 'power' as us. _I'll remind myself to be grateful to the bear for taking care of her._

Janelle's POV

Blue lights suddenly underline the boys and huge figures appear. _So it's true._ I can't believe my eyes! I'm not sure if those things or 'Persona' coming out from the boys are people or monsters. But, it feels as though those creatures are a part of them. Considering their different appearance, I can't help but feel as if they have some kind of resemblance. I wonder what my persona will be though…

Anyways, the samurai dude from Sou began the first attack. I watched with amazement. The zombie-like monsters kept on coming. Samurai slashed the monk-zombie dudes in front of him with his huge spear – I don't know what it's called – into two and their remains vanished.

What are they? Is this what Teddie called Shadows?

Then there goes Jun. With the devil from him, he helped the samurai with the shadows that were at his blind spot. _Is that ice?_ With his hand, he summoned those ices and freezes them shadows. Then he called his staff to materialize and hits the block of shadows into pieces. Finishing his opponent, he does a magic thingy. _Is this some kind of a rebuff maybe?_

Without telling what to do, the ninja thingy from Hanamura attacked. However, he didn't make much damage to the shadows. The ninja had summoned a green vortex and throw it at the shadows. That's a strong wind and they even managed to dodge it! _Don't tell me it's nullified?_ This is bad, more shadows are coming.

Again, the samurai dude and devil goes into action. It's more like the samurai and the devil are the only ones that can beat them. The samurai wiped out more of those shadows with Jun-nii's devil assisting him and Hanamura's ninja distracting them from using any of their attacks. With a final swipe, the shadows are gone. Teddie and I cheered for them, though I think Teddie said something to offend Hanamura. Without wasting any more time, we hurried at Chie's direction. Thank goodness there aren't any shadows. I hope she's safe.

. . .

We've opened more and more doors, entered different rooms but still no Chie. On some occasions, we meet shadows and managed to outrun them. Some are fast enough to catch us. At least this could make good practice for them. After a while, we stopped at a huge door. There were also voices behind it. It sounds more like Chie but why are there different tones? We barged in and saw Chie. When we had a better view of her, we stopped. _Two Chies?!_

"No, don't come near me! Don't look at me!" Chie yelled. She shook her head, her hands on both sides. "N-no, this isn't me…"

Oh, Chie… What happened to you? But why are there two of her? One is devastated and the other one is standing, smirking. That smirking one must be the shadow. Why is it impersonating Chie? The shadows in this world aren't the same in our world, right? My train of thoughts soon was cut off by Souji yelling out her name.

"Wait, stupid!" The boys ran towards her as if they know what's going to happen to her except Jun-nii. I was about to follow them until he stopped me. Jun-nii raised his hand, preventing me from advancing. Does he need a scolding? Then I'll be happy to give him.

"Shit! There are so many!" I heard Hanamura's voice.

I take a look at them and saw more shadows. They were the same as our previous encounter but this time they're different and a whole lot of other shadows came along! The boys back off, Jun-nii was still protecting me and Teddie being Teddie… just panicked.

"No, you're wrong…" Chie said again. She was on her knees, her head hung over.

"So you're just gonna turn your back and deny me again?" the impersonator said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up!" I think she can't handle this anymore, she's about to break.

"You're not… You're not…"

"Satonaka!"

"You're not me!"

After hearing those words, she laughed hysterically. Reddish substances rise up under her and changed into a form of a woman that wore a yellow outfit. She held a long whip and had a pointed yellow mask. Zombified girls support her as she sat above them as if it is a throne.

"I am a Shadow… The true self…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 10**

General POV

As 'Satonaka' transformed into another form, she planned to exterminate her counterpart. However, Hanamura managed to prevent her from doing so. His persona, Jiraiya, released his star shurikens and aimed it at the lesser shadows which in turn make a clear pathway for him to reach Satonaka and help her dodge from its fatal attack.

"Don't get in my way!" The superior shadow attacks them with its claw-like lashes.

Izanagi was in time to prevent the two from serious damage and cut the lashes into pieces. In effort of trying to protect Satonaka, the shadow went furious and attacked Izanagi but he successfully dodged the attack. She attacked Izanagi again with her pointed lashes but Jiraiya got in the way, thinking he could help the other persona. However, the shadow is smarter. Instead of the normal lashes, it released an electric shock. The attack was unexpected as both user and Persona endures the impact. Due to the immense force, Izanagi and Jiraiya got threw back, yet Jiraiya, along with Hanamura were experiencing most of the pain.

Away from the battle, Junhae with his persona, Loki, stood and watched them from afar. "Teddie," Junhae began, catching his attention as Loki began casting his spell. "You can analyze it, correct?" The bear blinked at him but nodded. "Good." The devil had finished his casting and utilizes it as he had been ordered. For his first spell, he cast Rakukaja at Izanagi to make his attacks powerful. Once more he cast his signature spell.

Before the whip wrapped itself around Jiraiya, Loki had frozen them. This makes a chance for Jiraiya to get away and resumed his defenses again. Jiraiya then made his counter attack but more lashes appear aiming at their human counterparts. Junhae's and Souji's persona protected them against the piercing attack except for Hanamura. Junhae, who was the closest, ran up to him and pushed him away in order to avoid further captivity. Regrettably, Junhae was caught as a result.

Junhae fights back from the attempted strangulate as the single lash wringed around his neck. The shadow threatened them from going closer and interference in her business with Satonaka or said boy would die. Hanamura being the stubborn person as he is, retorted, saying that all she ever did was trying to trick said girl. This earns another lash sent straight at him and he joins Junhae. Satisfied with his capture, Shadow Satonaka denied his statement but in fact insist that all of it was true. Emphasizing on the 'true color' of Satonaka's personality, she then whips her whip onto the ground and the area instantly blackened.

In a dark room, the real Satonaka was soon surrounded by floating masks resembling her face –showing enviousness and jealousy on each masks. Voices kept taunting her of the denied feelings she shoved away in her heart. In time, the negativity consumed her and she soon accepted her feeling with bitter remorse.

"Who cares if they are?" she heard a voice. "You're still her friend, aren't you?"

The mention of the word 'friend' snapped her out from her trance. Fragments of memories of her and Amagi flashed before her eyes in the form of slide shows. Finally then, she realized that they were friends at the very beginning. As if she were given a form of energy, Satonaka regains the strength to face her inner self.

The shadow went berserk. She still did not acknowledge Satonaka for finally admitting herself. She had experienced freedom as her own self and she cannot afford to lose the opportunity. The shadow then raised a pointed whip and pierces it at Satonaka. Souji, who was free from any restrictions made his persona block the hit for Satonaka which results in him and Izanagi went flying.

**They were in trouble. **

Satonaka is an easy target now that Junhae and Hanamura were being strangled, unable to do anything. Teddie and Janelle couldn't even help them, they only stood and watch – for they know, they'll be dead if they were to interfere. All Souji could do was hear them shout for their names.

A voice echoed in Souji's head. _"You have established a new bond, allowing you to use another Arcana." _An image of Margaret appeared. _"You possess the power to wield multiple personas. It is the wild card, O Chosen One."_

"Chosen One?" Souji muttered. He then stood up, knowing what he had to do and commanded his persona to change into a new one – Pyro Jack.

"N-no fair! He gets to use two Personas?"

"Get her!" Souji ordered. Pyro Jack then manipulates the fire in its lantern and burnt the lashes that held Junhae and Hanamura. They were freed and resumed the control of their persona once again. "Let's go!"

In sync, the three persona users made a combined attack. With Pyro Jack letting out his fire at the shadow, Jiraiya with his wind and Loki, with his forms of spell which results the fire to enhance and scorch the shadow's being. The shadow tried to shield herself yet it was futile. The fire consumed it all. As a form of defeat, the shadow changed into her human form once more.

Satonaka watched as her other self is highlighted in blue, floating in mid-air. "You're me…" Satonaka finally admits. The hovering figure smiled and transformed into her previous form, only, she had a muscular build with armor and wields her weapon of choice – a naginata. She then changed into the very same blue card as the three users had obtained. "What's this?" Satonaka asked curiously as the card descends on her palm.

"A Persona," said Souji simply.

"So this is my… My Persona." The card – The Chariot Arcana vanishes as the blue light engulfing her faded.

"Chie!" Janelle abruptly tackled her friend and hugged her. Satonaka was surprised as she stumbled down on her back. "That's so cool! Your Persona I mean."

"Yeah… I guess so." Satonaka managed a smile.

"We should go back."

* * *

Junes Food Court

The gang came back to their world in one piece and Hanamura then excused himself from his friends. When he got back, he had changed into his work clothes and helped with his family business. His friends except the twins sat on the table. Junhae watched Souji and Satonaka afar while waiting for his sister to finish ordering her food.

_Souji…_ Junhae eyed his cousin. _How did he manage to use more than one persona?_ _We both possess the Wild Card. Thus, why do I not acquire such ability?_ He then recalled Igor.

_I must see that man._ Junhae tucked his hands in his pants' pocket and fished out a velvet key – the Contractor's Key – and stared down at it. _He gave me this key. Then there must be a door leading to that room._ He glanced up and examined the area around him to see if there is a door. Sure enough, a blue door appeared. However, it was an unusual place for a door.

The blue door was in a lane not far from where he stood. Junhae approached the door by instinct and held up the velvet key to its keyhole. Naturally, the door opened and he was lead to a familiar room.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," he heard the welcoming voice for the fourth time as a familiar man and his assistant came into view. "It seems you have found your own way in entering this room," Igor chuckled in amusement. "How may I be of a service?"

Junhae took a seat on the usual blue chair before starting. "If I remembered correctly, you had told us we possess the Wild Card. If so, I am quite curious of how I cannot summon other persona freely as the other bearer had done so easily."

Igor calmly replied, "Ah that is because he has established a bond with a certain individual, thus earning him the Magician Arcana. In addition to their link, he had acquired the ability to make use of other personas from the element of the said arcana. However, you are different. Have you noticed any peculiarities when you had defeated your enemies?"

"Aside from the blue lights, it was normal. May I inquire why?"

The strange man shook his head. "You must be aware of your surroundings. Please keep that in mind."

"If you have been keen enough, you will notice cards appear randomly," said the assistant smugly. "Those cards contain different type of personas. You can attain these cards and summoned the persona within in the process. However, without you forming any social links with others, you cannot manifest its true powers. Let alone your own. Understand?"

"Yes," said Junhae bitterly.

"Take the opportunities that had already exists around you. I am sure you can figure it out yourself. Until next time."

* * *

Janelle's POV

Done~! I was expecting Jun to wait for me but I guess he couldn't. Then I noticed him standing in the lane. I mean, what's he doing standing there? I'm here! Duhh… I came up to a certain brother of mine, to see him facing a wall. That's strange. **A… Wall?**

". . .""

"Hey, Jun! Why are you standing there?"

"Nothing." He removed his sight from the wall and walks off.

_There he goes again... _

* * *

Monday, April 18, 2011

Yukiko's castle

We came to the other world again. This time, Chie's with us as well. Those four wiped out all of those shadows in mere seconds. It was all thanks to Chie though since she's already hype up. Then again, we're the one who's trying to catch up to her. I admire her friendship with Amagi. It's not like I'm jealous or anything… Alright, I am. But I have Jun-nii!

Watching them fight with their personas… I just can't help wondering what my persona will be. Chie faced her other self and so does Hanamura. What about Souji and Jun? Then what about me? I'm true to myself. I don't have anything else to hide.

_Oh, but you do._

What? I halted my tracks and looked behind me. _Nobody._ Who could have said that? The guys were ahead and Teddie's right beside me. _Weird._ Teddie noticed me halting. "Jan-chan? Is something wrong?" I shook my head and told the cute bear nothing's wrong.

After a while, we reached more stairways. _More stairs…_ Reaching the I-don't-know-how-many-stairs time, the lights suddenly went off. Then drum rolls began to play with those kinds of lights that preppy shows have, (I don't know what they're called) revealed Amagi. I mean, not the 'Amagi' Amagi that I knew Amagi, Amagi.

Darn it!

I mean the 'Amagi' in the Midnight Channel. You know, the pink dress with the tiara and all. Remember? And… **Why pink?** Oh, and don't get me started with yellow. Yellow's nice and all but only with certain people that look nice in it. Oh and –

*cough*

Anyway, 'Amagi' had a surprise expression on her face but then she laughs abruptly.

"Oh? Some surprise guest? Now this is a party! It's time to blahblahblah…"

Shut the crap up! No offences real Amagi but this Amagi is one lousy bitch. And your animation thingamajig's crappy. It's not ALL about you, it's ME! Not exactly but I owned my POV. *Insert smugly and prideful smile* Right…

**Back to the real world.**

"Who are you?" Chie demanded. Duhh… It's Amagi but it's not. Somehow?

"Whatever do you mean?" said 'Amagi' innocently. "I am Yukiko and Yukiko is me." I felt my eye twitch hearing her say that. Alright, she's in my blacklist. "Alright, back to my search! Just wait there, my prince!" I missed the old Amagi…

"Wait!" And there goes Chie again. But this time, more shadows stopped her – us.

* * *

Somewhere in Yukiko's castle

With her eyes still closed, Amagi heard a voice. Uttering her best friend's name, the voice kept on complimenting her. Saying she would do anything, to protect her, to save her. _Always…_

Amagi slowly creak her eyes open, adjusting to the situation she was in – only to find out she was not home but in a different place. She picked herself up from the ground and set herself in a sitting position. Looking around, she was in some kind of room tainted in red and pink. "…Where am I?" she said to no one in particular.

To her surprise, a voice answered her. "So, you're finally awake." Amagi snapped her head to the voice and saw a seated figure on the top of the stairs. She was surprised. No, she was flabbergasted to see the exact replica of herself. Only, it was wearing a pink frilly dress, in contrast to her classic pink kimono.

"What is this? A dream?"

'Amagi' ignored her but instead feel amused with her 'special' guests. "Here they come…"

"Yukiko!" Satonaka called out to her friend.

"Chie!" said Amagi in reply.

"Oh my, oh my… Four princes! Can't hurt to have so many," the other Amagi giggled. "Whatever should I do? So, I like to go somewhere," she stated. "To some unknown place, far, far away… You'll take me there, right my prince? Aww, come quickly."

Junhae's POV

Now that I have taken a closer look at Amagi, she is without a doubt an alluring woman. Either she is in her school uniform, kimono or dress. Even in her casual wear, she would probably be attractive. A magnificent sight if I do say so for myself. If she were to be –

"Four princes? Does that mean you're including me?" _Thank you, I'm saved from these immoral thoughts! _Getting back to the situation… Hanamura and Teddie were bickering, not a surprise at all which I rather not hear. Instead, I listened to the shadow's reply.

"Chie… that's right. You're my prince!"

I can understand that Souji, Hanamura and I are the princes. Yet, this 'Amagi' acknowledge Satonaka in being one of her princes. The bear would likely be a candidate but I doubt it. Although he is a male, the fact that he's a hollow bear mascot clearly states he is not selected. Moreover, he is… How can I say this...? Not the prince type. More like a *coughspoiledbratcough* bear.

"Chie, my valiant prince… Or you _were_."

The real Amagi stiffen from what her other self had said. Satonaka, who was puzzled by the other Amagi's words, had stepped forward. It is dangerous to face your enemies unguarded. Fighters know that, even for a toddler. Considering Satonaka's interest in action movies involving martial arts, she ignored this fact as well as putting her life in danger. Hence forth, it was inevitable.

A considerable large chandelier falls from above us. Its diameter is capable enough in crushing more than one person yet this chandelier is only aiming at Satonaka. Without a doubt, this is mostly the work of the shadow. The chandelier is falling quickly. In spite of that, how can I save her? With the persona I currently have, he does not have the ability to defend against that level of physical attack.

Suddenly I hear Igor's voice echoing inside my mind. _"You must be aware of your surroundings."_

Again, a voice filled my mind – a feminine voice. Lisanne.

_"If you have been keen enough, you will notice cards appear randomly." _

My surroundings? Random cards? There is n –

Wait… A single blue card appears before me. Do they mean this? On one of the side is the trademark mask. As I flipped the other side, there is an image of a small demon with strong arms. Could this be?

"Obariyon!" The minor red demon appears! I may not have established any social links but I have my Fool Arcana.

* * *

General POV

Before the oversized chandelier hits Satonaka, Junhae and Souji had summoned their persona. Souji, having a newly forge bond, had awaken to the Chariot Arcana. Thus he has summoned Ara Mitama. On the contrary, Junhae had summoned Obariyon of the Fool Arcana. Together, they had prevented said girl from danger.

"Chie fell through on me," the shadow began. "Chie won't take me away. She can't save me!"

"Fell through…?" Janelle muttered under her breath, her head hung over.

"Stop it!" Amagi pleaded.

The previous chandelier once again had been hauled and pushed towards the said girl. However, it had missed her and as an alternative, it had head towards the others. Luckily, everyone had moved out of the way. In attempt to push the chandelier away, Hanamura summoned his persona. As strong as his persona is, he cannot divert it – resulting in Jiraiya to be crushed by its mass against the wall. Souji, along with Junhae ordered their persona to help him.

"A traditional inn? Innkeeper training?" Shadow Amagi continued her angry outburst. "I'm just sick of those stupid chains! Just because I was born here, everything has been decided for me until I die. I've had it! I hate it!"

"You're wrong…"

"Old tradition? Pride of the town? To hell with that! Those are my true feelings. Am I right… 'Me'!?"

"True feelings…" Janelle once again mumbled.

"N-no… You aren't…"

"Don't say it!"

"You aren't me!"

With the trademark cackle as previous shadows that they had encountered, 'Amagi' transformed into a bird-like creature, imprisoned in a birdcage whilst standing on the chandelier from before.

"I am a Shadow, the true self."

* * *

Updated: 6/11/2012

Comments: And so, my wackiness has been included in this chapter. For the ending though… Didn't tell you guys 'bout that in the first place though…


	10. Chapter 9

Updated: 6/11/2012

Comments: And yes, my wackiness also appeared in this chapter. It's only the first few paragraphs. I know it's not that funny… Even so, I enjoy writing this. I also included Souji's POV. Even HE has to suffer from my needless actions. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Souji's POV

Well, it's been a while since I had my own POV. Thanks author! (Ahem… Moving on…)

Once again, another shadow had gone berserk. Not Amagi… She's too shy, cute and not to mention innocent! Then again, with all this being the young heiress and tradition thing. I don't blame her, though.

"Dammit, we can't just let this happen can we?!" Hanamura spoke up.

I nodded in approval with his statement. It's true, we can't let this happen. Besides, she's too young to die! And that also includes us.

"It's gonna be hard to stop it," Teddie's turn to speak. "If she had a strong will to begin with, the shadow wouldn't come out."

"I agree," Junhae paused, glancing at the lost Amagi. "She should have more confidence."

From observing the girls, I noticed that they were silent. It's not like them. Satonaka's back was at us so I couldn't see what she's doing. Then there's Janelle, who is staring at the ground with her head hung over. I wonder what's going on through their minds.

"Hey Teddie," Satonaka suddenly spoke. "If I take down this shadow, I can save Yukiko, right?"

"We… We'll have to settle this, though there's no telling if it will happen again…" Teddie said hesitantly, "But, you're alright with that?"

"Yeah! That's alright!" she said, voice full of confidence. "If that happens, I'll just keep protecting Yukiko no matter what it takes!"

Janelle who was awake from her musing or whatsoever was amazed by Satonaka's overwhelming speech. It's all big talk as far as I'm concern but at least she's back to her old self again.

"I'll protect Amagi too!"

I smiled – we smiled, except Amagi who was still depressed.

"…Hanamura, Seta, Hitami," she began. "I'm not –"

"Don't mind it, Amagi," Hanamura interrupted. "Everyone has something inside them that they don't want anyone to see, not even themselves…"

"But I…"

"Just you wait, Yukiko. I'll take everything she throws at me!" Satonaka announced while summoning her persona, Tomoe, out. Again, she's being too reckless – charging at the opponent head on. And there she goes, without us.

**Alone. **

**Again. **

Did I mention reckless already? No?

"Oh really?" the shadow replied mockingly. "Then I'll have to hit you with everything I've got!" She launched her first attack – feathers. Yes. Needle-like deadly feathers with chains of fire. It's like a mine attack but it's not.

"Youch! That burns!" my idiotic friend cried out. "Try to be more gentle, jeez!" And then I saw Teddie running around in circles, his rear was caught with fire and his arms flailing about. Teddie, remember! _Stop. Duck. Roll._ Repeat after me.

"Let's go," Junhae announced. Aww… Why can't I be cooler? Wait. Body? Posture? Face? Hair? Check, check, check and totally check! I already am. *winkwink* Alright, just stop Me. This is OOC of you!

Summoning our personas, we attacked the flying monstrosity in sync _except_ Satonaka. _Where'd she go?_ Anyways, darned that bird. Jiraiya made his first wind attack, Garu, and the shadow had suddenly retreated to its cage.

That is _so_ not fair.

I was slow to make Izanagi do his attack. Then there's Loki. I'm pretty sure ice would work wonders with fire but since she's kinda locked up in that abominable cage, it's not working. Not to mention the fact that the bird creature stayed in its birdcage, thinking ever so lowly of our attacks.

_Dammit, this isn't causing any harm!_ Being the ones to initiate the provocation, it's trying to provoke us.

Then there's more fire.

Junhae made a 'tchh' sound while I spit the words 'it's tough!_'_ in annoyance. "What a pain!" Hanamura grunted.

Yet again, the shadow keeps on babbling. Saying _Chie's not my prince_, _she can't protect me!_ Earth to shadow, everyone's not perfect! You're just delusional. Wait, the shadow's Amagi, right? So why am I badmouthing her? (Gee, what a good way in trying to make her your girl, Sou.) Uhh… If that's a compliment, thanks! (You're welcome!)

And so, the shadow went enraged. She opened her cage and releases her massive fire. Overheated much? Enough with this fire stuff. Playing fire with fire is dangerous! I called back Izanagi and summoned Pyro Jack, my trusty fire manipulator. Thank you, Hanamura! You really are –

"Go Seta!" said person cheered and at the same time, cowered behind my back. It's as if he's having a traumatic experience or something.

"NO!" I heard a shrilling scream. It's not Satonaka's, not Amagi's and so not Hanamura's. It's… Janelle?

"Souji," Junhae began. "Cover me. I'll extinguish these fires and save Jan. Hurry!"

I nodded in affirmation and commanded Pyro to absorb as much fire as he can. It's not enough but it'll do and Junhae will manage. The three was caught in a circle of fire, with Teddie trying to calm my cousin down. What I meant by him _calming_ her is that he sat there with arms on his head, trembling with fear and muttering words I don't even understand.

Well, it works.

As for Amagi, she's still sane with things getting out of hand. Unlike Teddie, she tried to comfort Janelle but she too was having enough trouble trying to comfort even herself. That works too!

After I successfully escorted my cousin to his sister, I put my attention back to the situation at hand. I see Satonaka only watched her friend, feeling useless while the bird spouting out nonsense.

**I've had it. **

"So what?!" That caught their attention. "Satonaka came all this way to save Amagi. Don't you think it's cool that someone truly cares for her?" I mean ME.

But I guess the bird didn't like me. Hell, I'll eat birds for breakfast! Not literally… It went cuckoo on me. Again with the fire? Why didn't I bring marshmallows along with me? Speaking of food, I do feel hungry…

Anyways, with Pyro Jack… The fires she flung at us were easily caught by him. However, there were too many fires!

"We can't get near her!"

"Alright, that's it!" Satonaka snapped. "Bring it on!" She went full out on her attack.

I heard Hanamura whistled. _Idiot._ He's only watching her fight on her own. I really wanted to help but this is between her and her – the infuriating bird.

"…I'll back you up!"

. . .

Thanks to our teamwork (finally), the shadow's growing weaker and Satonaka did the final attack. The bird got thrown off up at the ceiling and explodes to feathery smithereens. It's pretty, with the feathers falling. Kinda. We went back to the others, where the two friends made up and becoming closer, now that they had confessed their true feelings. Teddie was beaming like he always does while Junhae was tending to his sister. I'm curious though. _Why did she scream?_ I'm worried about her.

* * *

Janelle's POV

I watched in awe at the fire. _Fire, that demonic essence._ It brings out those forsaken memories that I kept away inside my mind. One that I don't ever want to remember.

_Yet you always dawdle with that certain memory of yours._

Huh? That voice again. "Who are you?" I asked but no answer. Instead, flashbacks flooded my eyes. The scene was at the time me and Jun found the fire engulfing our home.

_Red. The color I loathe ever so much. That very same color that took it all. _

No, no, NO! Stop it! Please stop… Why are you showing me this? Answering my question, the scene change into the time we had fun with our friends, the birthday party.

_Friends. It's their entire fault! We shouldn't be there. Things would turn out okay. It would never be this way._

"Jan!" I watched brother ran towards me. His expression was priceless! I mean concern. "Hang in there. It's okay, it's okay…" Jun-nii hugged me and tried to soothe me. I don't know why but tears are forming in my eyes. Suddenly flashbacks came, showing me the times where he failed to protect me.

_Jun-nii… He fell through on me. It's just like what Amagi had said. He couldn't protect me. He won't be with me. I'll be alone._

I felt my heart ache. "It hurts… It hurts Jun-ju… It hurts…" I clutched his sleeve and held him closer to me. I don't want to lose him. He's the only one I got. After the tragedy, he changed. But I tried to stay the same yet it's not working!

_That stupid front I always wore. I want to escape it all. Pretend that incident didn't even happen. _

Again, the scene changed. It now showed when we were at the orphanage – when she was still with us. She was our first friend there. But why did she have to leave? I know the reason very much, yet…

_She was the one who teach me to smile at all times; whether we're in good or bad times. For once, we were normal – Jun was normal. It felt like a dream come true but... She betrayed us. _

"Lies..." I said out loud. I could hear Jun's concerned voice, calling out my name. She didn't ditch us, she had to leave. I'm certain of it!

_If I am a liar, then you're a liar too. Look at what you're doing now. This is proof!_

"You're lying. I am not a liar!"

I felt Jun shaking my body, his voice filled with urgency. "What's wrong with you?!"

_You are me, and I am you._

"I'm not you… I'm not a liar… I'm not…"

* * *

General POV

Dark aura emerges from Janelle, concentrating solely at her right side. A figure of a girl appeared from the dark masses, accompanied with malicious laughter in welcoming her arrival.

"This ain't over…? Why?!" Hanamura gave a final melodramatic cry, looking up heavenward.

Of course, emerging from the dark haze would definitely be Janelle's shadow. However, it was different from any other cases, which in this case, a younger version of the girl. Indeed, the group of teens was taken by surprise with the new player in town. They were already exhausted from their battle earlier on. Besides, they had already lingered in the TV world much more than needed. This is too much for them.

One would believe their minds were playing tricks against them, yet currently, the aspect seems to be illogical. 'Shit' was what they deem suitable for the situation. With the evil laughter had ceased to exist, the girl observed the stunned teens – especially at her older counterpart.

Having no leader means no one is in command. One way or another, they need a leader and Souji felt the intuition to act like one now. "Don't let your guard down people," he ordered.

The shadow started innocently, "Aww Sou, you're playing leader now? Hmm, very much suited. Unlike somebody that I used to know…" she narrowed her eyes knowingly.

Recovering from her bewilderment (still on the ground), Janelle began to speak, asking who she is. Yet a stutter was present in her voice. The shadow gave a giggle in respond. "Don't be like that, Me. I am you. I. Know. Everything~" she sang.

"Oh no you don't. I don't even act like that!" Janelle exclaimed in annoyance then paused. "What am I thinking now?"

"Uhh… Marshmallows?"

"Dang! She's good…"

Junhae calmly whacked his sister's head, gaining an 'Ow' from her. "Why are you thinking about food at a time like this?!" said him, feeling incredulous at his sister's ridiculous needs and sense of time.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Janelle pouted. "Don't blame me."

Mentioned brother face palmed. He, who had gave up all hope with his sister sweatdropped, together with the rest of the teens (except said girl of course.)

"Uhh, guys? If you hadn't notice, there's a shadow," Satonaka interrupted.

Young Janelle snickered with the amusing turn of event she was watching, even though she had been forgotten for a brief moment. Older Janelle cleared her throat, trying to conceal her trivial embarrassment and continued. "Right. As I was saying, who are you?!"

The shadow sighed tiredly. "Are you serious? I can't believe I'm you," it paused. "Or am I?"

"Duhh… Don't you get the hint already?" Janelle scoffed, folding her hands while in a crossed leg position. Hanamura tried to stop her from convincing herself too easily that the shadow had spoke truth in her words. The outcome? He failed miserably. The younger version just shrugged seeing how easy it took but she did not want to make her chance for freedom became far more complicated.

"Well, it can't be helped. You are you and I am me. Agreed?"

"Fine, whatever."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me."

The shadow stood with hands folded and a satisfying smirk plastered on her face. Black fog shrouded the petite form before she change into an enlarged form – a woman made out of armor from robust snippets. She had a helmet and footwear made from simple mix of plastics and leather, a pair of pointed gloved fingers from chunks of glass and significantly showed much skin. Lastly, four short pieces of metal floats around her.

"Finally… I am the true self! How do ya like me now?"

* * *

One more thing; the "…somebody I used to know" was by Goyte. Not me. Thank you J


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 12**

Junhae's POV

Honestly, is this the same Jan that I knew and love? Unbelievable. Who would have thought she kept it all hidden inside of her. However, I do not deny my wrong doings as her brother. Not to mention the fact that I have not been a good brotherly model to her but merely act austere. Yes, I may have treated her differently unlike any normal siblings yet… I love her.

There she sat wide-eyed and had a surprise expression on her face...

"No way! Why do you look like that?! Girl, I got more style than you."

"Jun, why are you staring me like that?"

Forget what I had just said. "Nothing."

"Don't ignore me!"

Shadow Jan lunged at us, with her sharp glistening claws. Izanagi was fast enough to block the direct contact where she then jumped back. With the given moment, everyone had resumed their positions including Amagi (exclude Jan where Teddie is with her.) Souji, Satonaka and Hanamura were mainly the front, inflicting the damage whereas Amagi and I only concentrated in supporting and aiding them.

Using Loki's forte in spell casting, the shadow was weakened slightly. It would defiantly wear off some time soon. Satonaka being as spirited as she is, charged in and ordered Tomoe in performing her powerful kicks. Subsequently, Izanagi with his weapon ready in hand began to thrust it at the shadow and followed by Jiraiya, equipped with star shurikens, threw the pointed weapons.

Miraculously, the shadow avoided the chain of attacks with ease. It had dodge Tomoe's kick by leaping ahead of her direction where the kick barely made contact. It has also evaded the naginata from leaving a scratch on her skin. The questionable floating metals turned out to act as a shield where the sharp shurikens had been caught by the metal's surface. So far, fatigue is building up within the three. I, myself could feel the tiredness due to the fog and the last battle. This would rather be an inconvenience. I do not want to have another cold nor do I want to risk further absences in school again. I would prefer things to finish as soon as possible.

…And it seems that I am the cause of her distress.

"I'm a liar," the shadow began her rant. "That's why people avoid me."

"Stop…"

"But I don't need friends. I got Jun-nii. But, even that's not enough."

"That's not true!"

Jan…

"Oh, but it is. I can't go on by my own. I need him. He was supposed to protect me. I'm his imouto! But, I don't need him anymore. He's useless to me."

"Stop it!"

I'm afraid this situation is getting out of our hands to handle. I must act quickly. To save Jan, to prove I can still protect her.

"And I don't need YOU!"

"NO!"

My body acted on its own. I try not to resist, for I know this is right. Last thing I knew, I had appeared before my sister, defending her from her own shadow. Having no injury, I glanced up to see Loki. He had created a lucent shield upon us beforehand. There lay many shattered glass on the floor, which I assumed it had belong to the shadow.

I eyed my sister gently, shaking my head sideways. "It's okay Jan. You are not alone. Understand?"

"Onii-chan… I-"

"Junhae's right, Jan." I watched as Souji tottered toward us. He has already reaching his limit and so does the rest of the team. Nonetheless, I'll give him credit for his unwavering fervor.

Turning my attention away from him, I continued. "I may not have the capability of protecting the people I love. However," I motioned my hands, "Souji, Hanamura, Satonaka and even Amagi are there to support you."

"You bet! We'll always be there for you, Jan."

"I agree with Chie as well."

"Everyone…"

Before Jan ends her sentence, the shadow disrupts the touching moment. "Are you guys sure? She's a liar! Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Enough!" It seems that things are not going anywhere. "I believe her even if she is a liar. Yes, I personally consider that the act of lying is unthinkable but I have faith in her. As annoying and infuriating as she is," (Hey!) "she is my imouto – a imouto that kept me sane, away from complete bitterness and isolation. Even if it meant she had to wear a façade hiding her inner character."

* * *

Janelle's POV

How could I be so stupid?! _Jun-nii… You're right. Everything you said is all true. I don't want to admit it but now…_

I decided. "Let's end this. Let's go back, Me."

"Fufufu… Are you finally going to admit yourself or me? Don't make me laugh! Guess what? It's too late! I won't be – …Damn."

"What? What?" I panicked! It's not like shadows suddenly fall down. Can they?

A few moments not too long ago…

While the others were making themselves busy by hearing Junhae's heartening speech, Shadow Janelle secretly began outlining her ambush. She had planned to dispose her counterpart, which would results only her to exist. However, as said boy had finished the speech, her plan had gone astray. She did not expect Janelle had pulled herself together with his mere words.

Once being Janelle's, Shadow Janelle had acquired her stubbornness. In this case, she could not keep her mouth quiet and thus, finally retorts. Another unexpected miscalculation, she had been struck while having a debate with her used-to-be-self. Izanagi had hit her weak point by using Zio which ends her to fall onto the ground.

(So that's why…)

* * *

Back to Janelle's POV

I began to advance the fallen shadow, lying on her back on the ground where she changed back to the younger me. She's pretty defenseless like that. Who am I kidding? That's me for crying out loud! Wait, I thought of something good~

"Hey, how's it hanging down there?"

"Shut up."

"Why? You're looking comfortable." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways," I bent down while shadowing her. _Okay, weird._ "I hate to admit it but… You're me, I'm you. Besides, you're not that bad being me." Again, she rolled her eyes but still hears me out.

"We're complete opposites and I'm afraid of becoming something that I'm not which is you. But I realized that even if we're different, we are still one. So, I guess changing is good, right?"

Did she snort? Oh no she didn't!

"Took you long enough."

I'm starting to regret this…

At any rate, she had the blue hue around her. She gave me a genuine smile too. I guess it's been a while since I last seen that smirk.** My own smirk. **In an instant, younger me changed again. But this time it was different. She wore armor as well but it looks like some sort of armor that fighter's used – specifically, the Egyptians. With her, there is a lance on her right hand and a round shield on her left. I guess this is my Persona?

After her brief appearance, she changed into a card and floated on my palm. A light and dark blue mask on one side and the other has a figure of a woman with a crown – the Empress Arcana.

Wait, what?! Empress? You've gotta be kidding me. I'm far from elegance or even royalty!

As if hearing my thoughts, a mature voice assured me. "It does not matter. I am Alilat, the goddess of childbirth. I will guide you for the new beginnings of your journey. …And even a few etiquettes." Before I even had a chance to oppose, the voice disappeared as soon as the card went through me. It felt warm and I felt somewhat confident.

Teddie was the first to greet me. "Are you okay, Jan-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." _And seriously tired._

"We should go home now." Thank you, Jun-nii! I want to rest now. The last thing I knew, I had blackout again.

General POV

Amongst the five teens, Janelle was the first one to pass out. It was quite remarkable, she freely let herself to collapse which means one of the boys have to carry her back (exclude Teddie). Junhae, being a responsible brother, volunteered himself.

Before all of them leave the TV world, Teddie had stopped them and gave funny looking glasses to Amagi. It was supposed to be a practical joke but everyone was not amused except said girl and bear. Then it was Satonaka's turn to try the glasses as requested by Amagi which only results her to laugh loudly as well as expressing herself towards other people instead of her best friend. And finally, they returned home. Long story short.

* * *

Tuesday, April 19, 2011

After school…

During the past three days, Daisuke and the two idiots (which Junhae addressed Kou and Kage), hadn't got the chance to hang out with the Hitamis. Currently, the sports clubs are looking for new members and they are going to close its entry soon. It would prove to be the best chance to persuade the boy. Without wasting more time, both Kage and Kou eagerly asked Junhae. Unfortunately, said boy still refused to join bluntly.

"I apologize but your interests in those kinds of sports do not interest me. Is there any other sports club?"

Both boys were disappointed with his answer. "That's a shame," Kou sighed. "You'll sure be a great addition to our team though…"

"That goes the same for me," said Kage, agreeing with his friend.

"Anyways…" Daisuke interrupted. "Since you're not interested, why not join the Kendo Club?"

"Kendo Club?" Janelle echoed.

"Yes, Kendo. It basically focuses on strengthening our mind and body."

"In other words, it helps to discipline our self?"

Daisuke ponder a bit. "Guess so? I don't work in those sorts of things honestly." He cleared his throat. "I got some connections with one of its member…"

Being a strict person himself, Junhae accepted the offer. "Sounds interesting. So, who is this friend of yours, Daisuke?"

"Are you talking about Ryu?" Kou answered him, only to be retorted by Kage. And the fight begins.

Ignoring the two, the soccer player briefly explained the kendoka. "Ryu started kendo last year but he's still having trouble keeping up. Even so, he knows all the basics to it. I can't properly introduce him to you since I have training later, so I'll just show you where they usually train."

"It is more than enough. Simply lead the way. But Jan," Junhae turned to his sister. "Are you planning on joining any clubs?"

"I don't know. Basketball and swimming are out of the question," still looking at the arguing duo. "Archery and javelin aren't my likings also. For now, I'll just tag along with you two. Besides, I'm curious about kendo. I wonder what's worst, kendo or your protocols."

"What on earth are you talking about? My protocols are fine as it is."

"Or so you thought?"

"Now, now… Break it up you two. You'll be like them," Daisuke pointed at the still-quarreling duo. "I'm having my practice in just a couple of minutes. Better do this fast."

Leaving the idiots, Daisuke lead the way. Usually, kendo is done in a dojo. However, the school's kendo's training grounds were carried out in the school's hall. It was located near to the school's gym which only took a short walk within the intervals. Compare to the soccer field, one would rather taken a longer time reaching the said area. Due to this, Daisuke only managed to escort them until the entrance. Apologizing, he then went to his respective club.

* * *

Upon entering the hall, they noticed that there were only a few people present. They were wearing a dark blue kimono-like uniform. Apparently, they had finished with their warm-ups and were about to proceed with their training of the day. Their training consists of doing simple footwork as instructed by their seniors.

While doing the footwork, as observed by Junhae, they held their bamboo swords vertically on their backs. Some of the members were even hit between the legs by the seniors to correct their foot positions. So far, it was not difficult to follow.

During the first 15 minutes, they were given simple orders such as 'Mae' and 'Atou'. Then another 15 minutes, the orders were changed. They were given instructions like 'Mae, Mae, Mae', 'Mae, Atou, Atou' and so on along the lines. Finishing the half hour of training, they were given a short 10 minute break. The kendokas placed their shinais on the floor and began dispersing. A sweaty brown haired boy noticed the two siblings and came up to them. "Are you here to join?" he asked in a neutral expression.

"I'm not but he is," Janelle answered him and motioned to Junhae. "I only came to watch though."

"Really?" said the boy in astonishment. "I thought no one wants to join this club anymore. Since you know… Boring? It's okay, feel free to watch. Besides, we're happy to know that there are some people who are interested in kendo." The brunet smiled. "I'm Arumiya Ryuki, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Hitami Junhae and this…" Junhae gestured to his sibling, "is my imouto, Janelle."

"Pleased to meet you," she greeted. "So, you're Ryu? Daisuke had mentioned about you."

"Nagase?" Ryuki asked to confirm his assumption and the answer is a yes. "I should have known…" He pinches his bridge nose. "Guessed that the duo asked you to join them?" he asked Junhae specifically.

"You guessed right."

"At any rate, I know that you'll be joining us." Junhae nodded. "We'll be having training on every Tuesday and Wednesday after school and finished at around 5pm. We'll provide you with the equipments; just inform me of your size. For the time being, please stay and watch with your imouto. I'll introduce the others after we finished."

"Alright everyone, please return to your positions."

* * *

Kendoka - the people who learn Kendo

Mae - move forward

Atou - move backward

shinai(s) - bamboo sword(s)


	12. Chapter 11

I'm sorry I haven't update but things'll be slow since I have my exams. And about this chapter…

Since my friend borrowed my P4 game, I'm not so sure how the scene with Doujima works. Plus, I only remember a bit about it. The animation and manga are different since they both have Adachi in it and I want only Doujima. But, it's only a bit though… Please bear with me

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Junhae's POV

It seems that I am officially a member of the Kendo Club. I should consider this chance to make Social Links with others, seeing that I have nil interactions. In mere time, I will acquire those links. To be strong, to be able to protect – that is what I desire.

Back to the subject at hand… As similar as before, they were doing the footwork. Basically, they repeated the same routine. It is no surprise why people deem the sport as dull. Regardless, one must need plenty of patience. I believe this will be beneficial for me to handle… **certain** people.

"Hey. You okay, Jun?"

* * *

Doujima's Residence

"You joined the Basketball team?!"

Once more, another lovely night, thanks to Jan.

Earlier before, we were happily watching a program that I find quite interesting, if I do say so for myself. To my dismay, Janelle brought out a topic regarding the sports club. To further disappoint me, Souji actually partakes in the conversation. Which has now brings us to this situation.

"Y-yeah. It's not like I want to… But I got no choice."

"That's Kou for you. He won't take no as an answer, except for Jun that is."

I noticed that Souji is staring at me. "Why's that?" I pity him. To think that idiot had caught him in a corner.

"Coz the two idiots kept on pestering him joining their clubs."

"Idiots?"

Jan nodded. "That's what Jun calls them though. They're Kou and Kage, though they're in different clubs. Kou's into Basketball while Kage's into Swimming. You know them?"

"Sort of. When I arrived, Kage were helping them. I also met their friend, Daisuke. He's in the soccer team but helps with the team."

"Daisuke? He said he was going to soccer practice." Jan folded her arms and pouted, "I can't believe he ditched us!"

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Afterwards, I heard the door creaked opened. I glanced at the clock and it was quite early for him to be back – not that it is a bad thing. For once, uncle actually came home early for tonight. Nanako was of course happy with his arrival and he even brought home dinner. After washing our hands first and uttering a prayer, we ate the food in silence.

"You three are friends with Amagi Yukiko, right?" he started. "She has come back safely. Tell the others as well."

Souji nodded. "That's good to hear"

We already know that we saved her but hearing uncle say that is quite reassuring. She had hardly able to stand straight after that ordeal but somehow, she managed to make a joke with the bear's aid.

"I hope she's alright…" Janelle said, genuinely worried of the girl.

"Yeah, I feel the same too."

. . .

After finishing our dinner, Janelle, as usual volunteered to help with the cleaning. Everyone resumed their activities; Souji and I watched the aired program with Nanako and Janelle chatting their way and uncle, as usual, reading his newspaper.

"The 4th and 5th, right?" he suddenly spoke out loud which makes everyone turned to him.

"Isn't that the Golden Week?"

He nodded. "If it's 4th and 5th, well… I guess I can take two days off."

"Really?!" Nanako exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, care to go anywhere?" he smiled and turned to the three of us. "You've all got at least one day open, right?"

Without waiting for any of my and Souji's replies, Janelle cut us short. "Of course!"

Nanako cheered. "Let's pack obento!"

"Sounds good. We're always eating pretty plain stuff. But I can't make them…" uncle gestured Nanako to us. "That's why we got them for! Right?"

"Right!" a certain sister of mine enthusiastically replied.

Knowing that uncle would not take no as an answer and the fact that Jan also agreed. We had no choice but to accept. It's not that I have a problem with cooking. As a matter of fact, I enjoy it. However, I have a feeling that Jan would do the tasting rather than help us.

* * *

The Velvet Room

As usual, I was greeted by Igor. It has been a while since I visit this place via my subconscious. For what purpose does he have summoning me now?

"My apologies. I am sure you are curious of why I had called you here."

On cue, Lisanne continued for him. "It seems that there are two Arcana shining brightly in your future; The Strength and The Hanged Man. However," she gave me a disdainful look, "you may not have noticed this… You had already established a bond with one of them – The Strength."

Opening her book, she showed me the proof. As printed on the page, I clearly see the card but I did not expect him to be the one. On the other page, I see a picture of Daisuke and strangely, the picture played a scene. Currently, it showed our conversation. I can't deny that he is a comfortable friend but the fact we were getting along is surprising.

"At last, you are finally able to use other personas of different Arcana than your own. That, I congratulate you." I nodded. "Do not worry; it seems that you will acquire the Hanged Arcana soon."

"About that," I started. "May I inquire how I am able to know which person has a certain Arcana?" If I were to find more, it would be best to know.

"For that, you have to find out for yourself. Those people may or may not be the individuals you have known. Some may be closer than you realize or ones that you will have to take certain chances of meeting them."

_In other words, all of this is based on me. _I have a feeling that I will have a long journey ahead.

"Soon you shall forge bonds that will give birth to these new powers. Your bonds will serve as a shining guide, illuminated by the light of truth." Personally, hearing her say those words does not suit her at all.

"Until then, farewell."

* * *

General POV

Friday, April 22, 2011

It has been three days since both Souji and Junhae had joined the sports club. Kendo was running smoothly with Junhae since his new acquaintance, Ryuki, had aided him. Through their relationship, Junhae had finally established another Social Link – The Hanged Man.

As for Souji... Since he received a slight 'persuasion' by Ebihara Ai, he had to be her so-called 'boyfriend'. One should be happy dating a cute girl like her but for him; it was torturous or to some extent, he calls it Hell.

As usual, Satonaka and Hanamura greeted the three cousins. Before even greeting them back, a certain girl appeared abruptly. She was bubbly early in the morning and seems to be in a rush as she tugged Souji's arm and drags him away, leaving four baffled teens behind.

"Who's that girl?" Janelle said out loud.

"Oh… She's Ebihara Ai, manager of the basketball club," Satonaka informed her.

"She's the manager?" Janelle said in disbelief. She then turned to her brother, "Who would've known he's into girls like her." Junhae just stayed silent.

"Yeah, but…" Hanamura started. "When'd they hook up?"

"Beats me," Janelle shrugged. "All I know is that he kept having phone calls. You know anything, Jun?"

"I'm not very sure about that. What I do know, it is annoying. Very." Junhae pinched his bridge nose with an irritated expression. "The phone kept ringing all night. Of course, I ignore it. However, I am not very lenient when it comes to sleep so I nicely asked Souji to take the phone call outside. All well that ends well as you might say but my suggestion only worsens it."

"The caller must have been a very demanding person – the phone kept on ringing. Not to mention the sound of the door being frequently closed and opened. I simply cannot endure it anymore. I went to his bed, carried his futon and pillow myself then throw it outside. Locking the door, I return back to my bed. Finally having peace and quiet as well as sleep," he ended with a satisfying smirk quite visible on his face.

. . .

. . .

_Do not mess with Junhae._

* * *

After school…

School was finished for the day. It was somewhat uneventful except the whole Souji having a relationship with the basketball's manager thing. There's no Kendo today as well. Speaking of Kendo, Junhae have something in mind to consult with a certain sporty guy.

Finishing packing his things, Junhae advanced to the trio – specifically the spiky brunette. "Now then Daisuke, I heard that you skipped your practice and decided to help with the basketball team." Junhae wore a calm-death smile, "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Huh? Well… You see…" Daisuke scratched his head – trying to think of an excuse as he turns away his gaze from Junhae – refusing to look him in the eye. _He's guilty for crying out loud!_ "I'm sorry!" he blurted.

Junhae was still smiling, ever so calmly. "Yes but… I have not yet heard your reasons."

"You're in for a big time!" Kage teased.

"Hey!" Daisuke protested. "Which side are you on, anyway?!"

"No one~"

"Aww… C'mon! Kou, help me out here!" He then turned to his childhood friend.

For Kou, he would very much support his troubled friend but thought better of it. It was either he go against Junhae and suffers the consequences; or sacrificing Daisuke for the sake of his life. Of course, who could have stood with Junhae's death glare? "Good luck, dude." Kou patted his shoulder and leaves.

As if he had been betrayed… Scratch that – now that he has been betrayed by his own friends, Daisuke had no choice but to confront the still smiling friend of his. And it began…

Along the way to Doujima's Residence

Janelle stopped her tracks. "Hey, Jun."

"Hmm?"

"What'd you do with him?"

"Him?" Souji asked curiously.

"Absolutely nothing," Junhae replied, knowing what his sister meant. Janelle arched an eyebrow – it was more than 'nothing'. "Nothing," he pressed on, "I assure you."

"If you say so…"

_Is it wrong to simply bring him to Ryuki? After all, they had some 'score' to settle. Not that I'm responsible of what happens to Daisuke that is…_

Alas, to Souji, the two didn't bother to tell him and leave him confused. One thing for sure, that smile of his meant something and he dare not know.

* * *

Tuesday, April 29, 2011

After school

Normally today, Junhae would have already left the classroom and went to the school hall by now – attending Kendo – but apparently, he can't.

Packing his belongings in his bag, leaving is what Junhae had had to do left. Jan was nowhere to be seen, not that he know why. Before he even stood up from his desk, Kou approached him.

"Hey Junhae, got a minute?"

"What is it?" Junhae asked, slightly in a hurry.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

_A favor he says?_ "What kind?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

"The basketball team is holding a practice game today. We haven't got enough members to participate. So…"

"You are wondering if I can join in the game." Kou nodded. "No."

"Why not?!" he asked, notably taken aback by Junhae's response. "Please… You got to help me. This is my last game so I…"

Junhae sighed. _Is basketball really that important to him?_ "I am not well-informed how basketball is played." He glance down at the bowing Kou. He decided, knowing that he'll be regretting this. "I will try my best to help."

"Thank you! You're a big help!" thanked Kou, his face lit up with a grin.

* * *

At the school's Gym

Janelle's POV

I know that Kou's a bit short in team members but I didn't expect Jun to be here! Even Ryu and Hanamura. And there's even Chie! Kage and Daisuke isn't a surprise though.

"Hey guys!" The guys only waved at me, noticing I'm here as well. So it's just me and Chie here at the bench.

"Oh, hey Jan. What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Kou asked me to help with the team. So, I'll be cheering them," I replied. It's true though, I got my pompoms with me. "What about you?"

"I'm here as a temporary manager." _That explains the camera stand. _I said an 'oh' and nodded, leaving her to adjust the camera and began the recording.

Now that the game is starting, it's time for me to do my thing. Except… I can't start. I saw the team's manager approaching Chie; and she's not too happy from the looks of it… Can't hear what they say though… Judging from their body language, a cat fight is going to begin. I can smell it right here! (Alright, bad pun.)

I tried to calm the two down. Guess I'm just a wall or something… "Now, now, break it up. The game's about to start." I guess that work? Huffing to themselves, they twirl on their heels and sat on both ends of the bench. That means… I'm at the middle? _Great._ There's definitely no way I'm going to come in between those two.

Away from them, I hear the referee blows his whistle and the two teams then began dispersing to their positions. The game has started! Kou was of course, planning to steal the ball first but his opponent had jumped higher than him. "Go, Yasogami!" I cheered. I hope they can stop him.

The other team is quite good. Number 8 began to dribble the ball, planning to score points for the first half. Luckily, Souji was there to block him. "Go, Souji! Oh…" He missed! The other team still has the ball.

Now that I seen it all… I'm beginning to think we're not gonna make it. Kou and Souji were alright, considering both of them are members. Ryu and Daisuke were arguing. Arguing? Seriously?! And I thought they're on good terms… Anyways, I got to hand it to him, Kage's quite good. For Hanamura, he's always showing off and of course, he loses the ball. …And Jun? He sucks. Big time! Obviously, I'm going to use this to tease him.

Just when a storm just died, a hurricane comes. What I meant by a hurricane is them fighting again. I mean geez… Don't they want them to win?

***SLAP SLAP***

Of course they don't! "Stop it!" Dropping my pompoms, I ran my way to them.

Isn't slapping each other good enough? They're already clawing each other faces. By clawing I mean pinching? I was hoping them to fight like those divas in WWE do but that would be severe. Then again, it would be interesting if that would happen…

"Hey, knock it off!" Seriously, thanks Sou! "This might be Ichijou's last game! Sit and watch!"

"His last game?" I jerk my head to find him and see that he's already taken the ball. Look at him dribble! This IS his last game. He's nearing the goal; he jumped and shoots – shooting a 3-pointer in the basket. As if time was motion-like, he scored!

The referee then blows his whistle and the game ends. With the score of 40-68, the visiting team wins.


	13. Chapter 12

Waa! I didn't mean this to be on hiatus. *Procrastinator alert!* Was thinking ways of how to create a siblings' quarrel (though I always fight with my brother, he's not that protective -)

**Before you read this, this only contains Janelle's and General POVs. Please do not be confused with the POV swap. Thanks to 13TheAce for pointing it out for me.**

Anyways, I give you chapter 14!

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Doujima's Residence

"….So, why can't we join them?!"

Currently, Jun and I are now back home while Souji is enjoying his sweet time with them. This is so not fair! I wanted to go with them too. And how did we get here you asked? It's because a certain someone selfishly said no.

"We were supposed to eat at Aiya's. What gives?" I glare at my brother; visualizing knifes stabbing his back. "I'm hungry and Kou was going to treat us too…"

"No reason."

_No reason?!_ No reason my ass! How can he say that when his back is at me? "Is this something about you doing awfully bad at the game?" I smirked when I saw him tensed. I **knew **this would come in handy.

"No." _He's totally lying. _"I just felt that it is appropriate to leave Souji alone with them. Besides, I do not think I could handle three idiots at once."

"Three idiots? You mean Kou, Kage and Hanamura?" He nodded. "C'mon, they're not that bad!"

"I doubt that." Well, he has a point there.

"But still," I stood my ground, "you had no right to drag me home with you! I got a choice AND feelings."

"Are you trying to say you don't need me anymore?"

"Yes." It's not like I'm a child anymore. I don't need him to take care of me, like, forever.

"Suit yourself then." And he's saying I'm infuriating!

"Fine!" I stormed out of the room and went upstairs. "Seriously, what's his problem?!"

"Is something wrong?" I glanced up to see Nanako with a worried expression on her face.

**Uh oh…**

"No, nothing's wrong." I managed my usual smile, hopefully she won't notice.

"O-okay… Are you going to bed now?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Go and have dinner without me, okay?" She nodded.

_Sigh._ I finally arrived at my room! I'm not lying with the tired thing, in fact, I AM. I mean, why does he have to drag me away in the first place? And now, I'm going to miss dinner because of him! Alright, take a deep breath Jan. Let's just sleep and hopefully, Jun won't be taking what I said seriously.

…On second thought, HE deserves it!

* * *

General POV

Monday, May 2, 2011

It has been nearly three days by now since the siblings were being cold towards each other. Though at times, Janelle had glanced over at her brother, either being guilty or irritated at his unfazed behavior. The silence continued even at dinner.

"This friend chicken's good, huh?" Nanako broke the silence.

*Ring ring* the phone suddenly rang.

"It might be Dad!" she stood up excitedly. As expected, Doujima was on the phone. "Huh?" Nanako turned to Souji, "He wants to talk to you."

As soon as she said that, Nanako quickly went up the stairs. The three teens only watched her go, puzzled with her reaction. Nevertheless, Souji accepted the phone call. "Hello?"

"Is that you?" said his uncle through the phone. "Sorry, but I'm going to be late today. You should just lock up and go to bed."

"Right."

"And about our holiday on the 4th and 5th…" _Don't tell me he's going to cancel it?_ Souji thought uneasily. "One of the younger guys here has fallen ill. We can't afford to leave the case he was on unattended. So I'm going to have to step in."

"But… What about Nanako? She was excited over it."

"This just came out of nowhere. I'd appreciate it if you tried to cheer Nanako up."

"…I understand."

"See you."

As soon as he puts down the phone to its receiver, Janelle suddenly spoke up, "What was that all about?" Calmly, Souji explained his conversation with Doujima to them.

"Geez…" Janelle finally said. "Nana-chan must've been really sad. I mean, who wouldn't want to spend their time with family?"

The next day…

Expectedly, Golden week has arrived. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds are singing and even the weather's nice. Of course, who would have missed it for the world? Unfortunately, one family does. An exciting day has yet to come, which would be now.

There was a knock on the door. When the door opened, it revealed a familiar face, only it was unusual for the visit during this time of day. "Hiya," the brunette greeted.

"Satonaka?" said the surprised Souji.

"Hey, where's Jan? We're planning to hangout today, want to join? That is, if you're free. Yukiko's coming too, and I don't mind if you bring along that ass Hanamura or even Junhae."

Before he rejected her offer, Janelle suddenly appears out of nowhere. "Oh, Chie! When'd you get here? …Nana-chan?" Nanako was behind them, eavesdropping on their conversation along the way. Janelle smiled, "Want to come too?"

"Um… But…"

"Let's go."

Junes Food Court

Sure enough, they went to the usual place – Junes. Call it their headquarters if you may. It seems that Hanamura was working for today and he served them their steaks. Nanako was the only admiring the dish while the others see it as usual.

"…Don't you have work to do?" Souji asked Hanamura as he took a seat himself.

"I'm finally on my break," said boy replied. "But anyway, what gives? Golden Week finally comes and you guys are here?"

"There's nowhere else to go," Satonaka answered tiredly.

On cue, Junes's theme song was on air. Nanako, who was very fond of the song, sang along.

**~Everyday's great at your Junes~**

"We were all supposed to come together and bring lunchboxes, though."

"Lunch boxes?" Amagi echoed. "Can you make them?"

Nanako shook her head, "No." She then turned to Souji and smiled at him meaningfully.

"Huh? You know how to make them?" Hanamura asked unbelievingly.

"Well enough."

"Hey, trusted to make lunch for the family. Not bad, Onii-chan," Satonaka teased. "Anyways," she turned to Janelle, "are you guys in a fight or something? Siblings shouldn't do that, not that I know of…"

"Uhh… well."

Satonaka was about to ask again but she dropped the question when she heard Hanamura said about her being less reliable. "What's that supposed to mean? You think I can't cook or something?!"

"Huh? You can?"

"Can you?"

"It sounds like you're challenging me to a duel."

_Looks like everyone's having fun… _Janelle thought glumly._ Maybe I should've apologized to him… 'Are you trying to say you don't need me anymore?' he said. Guess I was wrong…_

"…I don't have a mum. Dad said she died in an accident."

_She doesn't? Poor Nana-chan… _

"No, I'm fine," Nanako said cheerfully.

_But, she's stronger than me. I shouldn't be too dependent on Jun-nii. I should grow up. _

"Even if I don't have a mum, I have my dad… …and O-Onii-chan…"

"Hey," Janelle interrupted. "What about me, Nana-chan?"

"Of course, you too… O-Onee-chan…"

"Nana-chan…" _Alright then, that settles it. I'm going to be independent! But… Should I apologize to him?_

* * *

With Junhae

For the rest of the day, Souji, Janelle and Nanako spent their time at Junes. Whereas for Junhae, he only stayed at home since he decline the offer of joining them. Despite that, it didn't restrict him from going out.

At first, he was planning to have the house for himself – some peace and quiet, studying and perhaps the bed. Afterwards, his stomach growled, wanting food to quench the hunger. As he opened the refrigerator, nothing edible was found. Of course, there's orange juice, half eaten noodles and tofu but he would probably be hospitalized from consuming it. And so, he came to a decision of buying ingredients.

Currently, Junhae is in the Shopping district. As he was passing by, he noticed a small stall selling croquettes along the streets. After buying the food, he then continued his way to Junes while nibbling on the croquettes along the way. As he entered the food section, sure enough, Junes has everything. Junhae proceed to buy the ingredients for curry since it's easier and quick to prepare. Paying the items and then went straight home. That, was the original plan but something caught his attention.

Near the entrance, a small stall had been opened quite recently. It sold numerous items, namely trinkets. Naturally, Junhae would have passed it by now but the thought of his sister came into mind. _Maybe I should give her a present. I was wrong as well._ As he was inspecting the items, a bracelet then came into view. _Hopefully, she'll like it._

* * *

Doujima's Residence

"We're home!"

Not so surprisingly, Doujima hasn't returned. However, a surprise did greet the three. On the table, there were plates of curry being prepared. And the one who's cooking it is Junhae.

"Did you make this?" Souji asked as he was finishing the final touches.

Junhae nodded. "It's not much but we should eat before it gets cold." He then took a seat.

"Wow, curry!" Nanako said cheerfully and took a seat as well. "I haven't had this since mum died."

"Died?"

_Oh yeah, he didn't know about that, _Souji thought. "Let's eat first. Wouldn't want it to get cold, right?" Junhae nodded in understanding. They took their seats. Souji was sitting near Nanako while Janelle was seated near her brother. Despite the usual position, it was noticeable that Janelle was uncomfortable sitting next to him. _Guess it's true then._

"Let's eat!"

. . .

After finishing dinner, the boys offered to wash the dishes for tonight. Nanako was a bit reluctant but understood why. Janelle was going to help as well, yet her help was once again not needed.

"About Nanako…" Junhae suddenly spoke up. "Her mother died?"

Souji nodded. "She said she died in an accident."

"It must have been hard for her then…"

"Yeah, but she's doing alright. We're here for her, right? She even called me onii-chan."

"Haha, you would make a good aniki for her."

"Guess so…" Souji smiled. "You too, though. I mean for Janelle. You two should apologize to each other. It's kind of sad to see her being well… not Janelle."

"I'm aware of that… Thanks, Souji," Junhae smiled serenely at him, "I mean it."

* * *

Grumbling to herself for not being able to help with the dishes, Janelle marched to her room. When she went inside, she was surprised to see a small wrapped box greet her. Near it was a note:

_Jan, I'm sorry for not being able to give this by myself. I intend to give it to you but I ought to make it as a surprise. Forgive me?_

- _Junhae_

"Jun-nii…" Tears began to form in her eyes. As she opened the box, a beautiful bracelet was placed inside. It was simple. A flat metal made from stainless steel with golden liner. "What do you expect from a boy?" she giggled.

* * *

Aww… They've made up! What am I kidding…? Again, sorry for the long wait. Forgive me?


	14. Chapter 13

Again, I've neglected this story. So yeah… But hey, Naoto will be appearing in this chapter. Gotta skip some of the events since it's already reaching the fifteenth chapter. I'm planning on having around 20+ though (yeah, I know it's long) Some of you might probably drop this and step on it. IF it were to be a book and thank goodness it's not XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Junhae's POV

Thursday, May 5, 2011

As usual, the four of us are in the living room. I took the liberty of reading than watch some random program appear on the screen. Also… It seems that Jan and I had made up. I do not know whether the bracelet I gave is to her liking yet she wore it nonetheless.

"I'm home."

Looks like he's back and Nanako eagerly welcomes him. When the two came back, uncle brought with him a few plastic bags, obviously from Junes and our dinner. Closing the book I was reading, Jan and I helped Nanako arrange the food on the table while Souji prepare the drinks.

Uncle suddenly spoke, "Hey, Nanako." She turned to him. "I'm sorry… I broke my promise to you."

Nanako shook her head. "You know, Onii-chan and Onee-chan took me out!"

"Really?" He looked at us three. I am aware that she wasn't referring to me but uncle seems to be thankful. Wouldn't want to ruin the moment I suppose.

"Hey," Nanako suddenly spoke, gesturing at the plastic bag, "what's that?"

"Oh, this?" he lifted it from its resting place. "It's the 5th of May today, so I brought you a present."

"Ooh, ooh! It's Children's day, right? Do I have a present too?" _Definitely the old Jan._

Uncle blinked. "Didn't expect you to be excited over it. But yes," he smiled. "I do, for all of you."

. . .

As we receive our presents, the girls excitedly open theirs. They received a different colored t-shirt with the same poorly drawn platypus but liked, nevertheless. Even so, Jan wants to exchange hers with Nanako. And as for us…

How could I say this…?

"These swimming trunks are pretty stylish."

Yes, Souji. Stylish. A pink colored swimming trunks for me and a purple one for you. Honestly, I appreciate the thought but… **Pink…?**

* * *

Junes Food Court

Friday, May 6, 2011

Yes, we agreed on having a study session together. Surprisingly, it was the idiot's suggestion. And yes, he slept it through. No, I do not care. Studying is not his forte while unrelated matter is. And yes, I am not too happy about this. Yet, the change of topic is quite significant… unfortunately.

"I've been thinking about the incidents a little myself." _And there, the study session has ended_. "The first victim, Yamano the announcer. Next, Konishi-senpai. Then third, Amagi. It wasn't coincidental that those were the three people targeted. I'm sure there had to be a reason."

If that is the case, this is not random. This killer may have a certain pattern for his or her targets. Though one clue is that the victims are mostly females rather than males but the latter would also be possible. Furthermore, the fact that they have a connection to Ms. Yamano cannot be ignored. However, this only meant we are viewing it as one aspect.

In spite of this, the Midnight Channel is our only option of preventing the killer from causing more deaths. Ending one's life is despicable, after all. Then again, why does the Midnight Channel exists? What is its purpose? And for what reason, a peaceful town such as Inaba experienced this?

For that matter, I do not know myself. Even for the existence of Personas, the Velvet Room and its occupants as well as the reason for that fire. Whatever it is, there will be answers. And I intend to find it.

"Jun-nii…"

"Yes, Jan?"

"Let's go home now. The study session slash meeting is already finished, you know."

"Yes, I know. I'm aware of that."

"So stop dozing off or whatever you were doing. You're just like Hanamura. He didn't spend a single minute studying!"

"Don't compare me with that idiotic menace. Exams are right around the corner and I have already studied in advance. But," I eyed my sister, "what about you? Did you even study?"

"I – Well… That is –"

_Typical Jan._ "Are you coming already?

* * *

General POV

Thursday, April 12, 2011

After nearly a full week of studying (or what we call torture), their examinations are over. Of course, those who have studied in advance would find it rather easy or at least average compare to those who did not. Some would cast it aside as they are free from confinement and rejoice by treating themselves from all that studying. And this is what the trio did.

"Hey guys," Kou started. "You two up for Aiya's?"

"Of course!" Janelle replied happily. "Right, Jun-nii?"

"What is so special at Aiya's?" Junhae asked while packing up his things.

"Aww… C'mon! Please? I wanna go there."

"Pretty please, Junhae?" Kou interjected, followed by the two.

"With cherry on top?"

"And don't forget cheese!"

All eyes were on Daisuke, shocked with his sudden suggestion and wondering if that is even possible.

"…Fine," Junhae finally spoke. "If you insist."

. . .

As one would expect from any usual rural town, not much is going on. The streets only filled with few people – quiet and peaceful; although that is probably due to the unresolved murders. Even so, life is normal.

"Aiya's. Aiya's. Aiya's," chanted Janelle all the way. She was being too giddy at the moment, as this is her first time eating out at the local Chinese diner – Aiya. Usually, Junhae would have scolded her right about now yet he let her carry on with her chant, making amends for their earlier dispute. "Is this the place?" she asked as they finally stopped. "Wow, look at the menu!"

"I know, right?" Kou grinned. "When it's a rainy day, they offered a special dish. If you get to finish it, you don't have to pay. Sounds great, huh? But I tell you, no one ever finished it!"

"Yeah, I tried it once and I couldn't reach the bottom! I call it the endless bowl," Daisuke joked. As usual, his joke only humors him alone.

Kage sighed, recalling the pay of 3000 yen. "Sweet memories…"

"Jun-nii, we got to try it!"

"I don't mind, Jan. But if you do not manage to finish it, I won't pay for it."

Janelle pouted. "You're so mean. I'm your imouto, so you pay it."

"And that is why you should not try it."

"But –" She was about to speak again when a voice called out their names.

"Junhae? Janelle?"

"Naoto?!"

Janelle's POV

_It couldn't be, could it? _I know that voice but… the face, the figure, the aura… It's different. Yet, that demeanor… It hasn't changed.

"Do you know him?"

"Him?" Oh yeah, judging by that appearance, anyone could guess it's a boy.

"Yes, we do," Jun-nii answered. "I'm sorry but mind if you three go ahead? We will join you shortly."

Kou blinked. "Uhh… Okay, sure. Let's go guys. Nikudon, here I come!"

_Guess it'll have to wait then._ We watched them enter the building with Daisuke and Kage giving a final look at us.

"It has been a while."

"Yes, it has."

"Naoto!" I hurl myself and hugged the person that's been missing in my life. "Where have you been?! Why are you here? How's life? I miss you!"

"St-stop… P-please… Can't breathe…"

"Ah… Sorry…" I let go of her. "Seriously, I missed you!"

She breathes in before answering. "I miss you as well. But I'm curious why you two are here."

"Oh, we're staying here at the moment. What about you?"

"Do you remember the man who took me when we were at the orphanage? Truth be told, he's my grandfather and apparently, a detective as well." She continued, "Currently, I am helping the police investigate the serial murder in this town."

"I always thought he was a cop or something… but a detective? Like wow. And you're one too!" Guess I still can't see her smiley face often. That's why I smile for her sake but I don't mind. I'm learning to enjoy it. Still… she's the Naoto I knew.

. . .

In the end, we didn't get to eat at Aiya's. Again. But it's not a bad thing though. We met Naoto and we talk a lot! Well, technically, it was mostly me. Jun-nii and her only shut their mouth and listen to me ramble. Disappointing, huh? I know right!

"I should be going now," Naoto suddenly voiced.

Oh yeah… It's kind of late. My, how time flies! "Ah, before that!" She had already stood. "I was thinking… Maybe we should hangout more. I know you're busy and all but it would be nice. Y'know… like we used to."

"I agree." Look who finally came out from the silent zone. Come to think of it, he stayed quiet… "It's not a bad idea, Naoto. I'm a bit surprise about it coming from Jan. Good, nonetheless."

Is that meant to be a compliment? Ooh, Junhae! Wait 'till I get my hands on you!

"Sure, I'll think about it." _Finally, a smile! She smiled!_

* * *

Doujima's residence

"We're home!"

"You two are pretty late," uncle greeted, uhh… scolded?

"Heheh, sorry." Looks like we ARE late. They're having dinner already! "We bumped into a friend a while ago so we kinda miss tracked of time."

"It's alright." We then took a seat ourselves. "We're just talking about your exams. So, how was it?"

_Great._ "Uhh… It's better not to mention about it."

"Why –"

Thank you News! A gruffly voiced caught our attention, shouting at the camera. I mean, what's his problem?

"So he's still at it?" uncle muttered.

"Do you know him, Dad?" Was going to ask, but hey.

"Through work, yeah. Tatsumi Kanji. A problem child who's always spoiling for a fight."

"Problem or not," Jun-nii suddenly spoke, "one would mostly want to draw out attention for themselves. Not that I'm referring to you, Jan."

"Huh? …Hey!"

* * *

Meh… The ending? *airplane go wee-wee then poof* lol


End file.
